Photo Souvenir
by Lupiot
Summary: Du talent inné de Sirius Black pour se fourrer dans les situations les plus incroyables, du talent inné de Severus Snape pour ne pas l'aider à en sortir, et donc du potentiel interactif de ces deux idiots.
1. Evans et Snivellus

**Fic :** Photo Souvenir  
**Couple :** SS/SB  
**Avertissements :** (Pour la fic entière, pas pour ce premier chapitre) R (c'est à dire : pour public averti), Yaoi (c'est à dire, relation homosexuelle masculine), Lime (c'est à dire, scènes de câlins pas trop trop poussés), Lemon (c'est à dire, scènes très explicites - et je sais que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, bande de...!)

Coucou !  
Je m'essaie à un nouveau style. Le slash débile.  
Tremblez.

Prologue - Evans et Snivellus

Sirius, nonchalamment vautré dans le fauteuil central de la salle commune des Gryffondors, entamait une bièraubeurre avec la sérénité que seule peut conférer un lendemain de veillée joyeuse, débile et épuisante. On avait bu, dansé, joué (tarot, poker, bataille explosive, action ou vérité - cette dernière et inévitable idée, généralement la plus casse-gueule, s'étant avéré la plus marrante), chanté, crié, hurlé, embrassé, aboyé (euh...oui...Sirius se souvenait d'avoir aboyé...à voir plus tard) ; la soirée d'anniversaire de leur Lily adorée s'était révélé un franc succès et ladite Lily était même parvenue à franchement s'amuser (au bout du quatorzième verre de firewhisky que messieurs Potter et Black, sans honte aucune, lui avait fait ingurgiter). Toute la maison Gryffondor avait été (ou s'était elle-même, dans certains cas) invitée, Sirius avait pu séduire Amanda, Xenophrastus, Lopezia ...oui, vraiment, ç'avait été sympa. Un sourire légèrement aviné vint flotter sur les lèvres de Patmol. Et James avait sans doute gagné quelques points dans son affaire avec Evans, oui, tout allait pour le mieux, la vie était belle, les petits oiseaux gazouillaient... Sirius porta à sa bouche le goulot encore sec de sa bièraubeurre, décidément très content.

-_SIRIUS !! _hurla une voix effrayante, car affolée.

Le concerné sursauta avant d'être attrapé en coup de vent par Remus Lupin premier du nom - fait d'autant plus inquiétant car Rem' ne pétait _jamais _les plombs - et embarqué hors de la salle commune

-Quoi ! Quoi ! Quoi ! demandait Sirius en trébuchant derrière son ami, se demandant quelle connerie lui valait ce traitement, et regrettant sa bièraubeurre qu'il avait laissée tombée sur le tapis.

-Est-ce que tu as _réellement _piégé le cadeau de Lily ? chuchota Remus d'un air paniqué après avoir passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
-Ah - euh - c'est que - oui - non - mais - en fait...  
-James veut te _tuer ! _chuchota encore le jeune loup les deux mains devant la bouche, le regard désespéré. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait _exactement ?  
_-Hein ? Je - maisc'estpassigraveetd'abordcommentilsaitJames, heh ? fit le coupable d'une petite voix.  
-C'est Peter qui lui a dit, glissa Remus d'un air vraiment, vraiment affligé par la bêtise de ses amis.  
-Rhâ celui-là mais quel abruti ! réagit au quart de tour le chien fougueux en sentant ses oreilles s'échauffer. Quel crétin non mais je te jure on peut rien lui d...  
-Sirius ! C'est pas le sujet, Merlin ! Ecoute, reprit la version de Remus en osmose avec Bouddha, tu vas aller lui dire que tu es désolé, et il faut que tu ailles voir Lily pour t'expliquer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as trafiqué mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard, en tout cas il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir James parce que présentement, s'il te trouve, il t'écorche vi - SIRIUS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Moitié hilare, moitié terrorisé - parce que quand même, James en colère, pas bon - Sirius se faisait la malle avec dans l'idée de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son corps et la personne de James Potter. Il détala comme un lapin.

-_Sirius ! _entendit-il hurler un Remus indigné, puis furieux._ REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT, SOMBRE CRETIN ! ASSUME LES CONSEQUENCES DE TES ACTES ! SIRIUUUS !_

_Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous, _se répétait le cerveau primitif du concerné alors qu'il dérapait à l'angle du couloir du quatrième, continuant sa course. Loin derrière il entendit le hurlement de son ami, quelque chose comme 'Ce n'est pas en fuyant comme ça que tu vas préserver tes fesses !', ben si, justement, généralement ça marchait plutôt bien...la séance de rabibochage s'annonçait corsée mais ne _pouvait _être pire que ce que prévoyait présentement de lui faire James...Quel couillon celui-là...Il n'y arriverait jamais, avec Evans, de toute façon, alors une petite blague...mais si, bien sûr, que Sirius le soutenait à cent pour cent, et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir son ami ronronner comme un abruti dans le giron de Lily-la-Tigresse - d'abord ce serait hilarant - mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un petit enchantement à ce collier. Et puis, ce n'était pas sa faute, il pensait qu'Evans ne l'accepterait pas, le collier, comme elle avait jusqu'à présent refusé froidement tous les présents de son prétendant, comment Sirius aurait pu deviner ? Le firewhisky avait aidé, c'était sûr..

-_Sirius, je crois que James arrive ! _rugit, menaçante, la voix de Lunard, dont Patmol ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Il descendit en trombe l'escalier menant au troisième et zigzagua entre les couloirs pour égarer les fous-furieux à ses trousses. Il courait toujours, reprenant son souffle par quelques petites foulées tranquilles, lorsqu'il pila net à l'angle du département des Sortilèges. Vide, en principe, comme tout département de cours se doit de l'être pendant les vacances de Noël, mais actuellement décor d'une scène qui ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux de Sirius, et dont les protagonistes en étaient Lily Evans et Severus Snape. Sirius, essoufflé, prit le temps de respirer quelques bouffées salvatrices derrière son coin de mur, avant d'aller casser la gueule à ce salopard de Serpentard - ben oui, comme ça, quoi, parce qu'il était là...

-Severus, je crois que j'ai été claire la dernière fois, je ne veux plus te voir, faisait, glacialement, Lily Evans.  
-Lily, dit précipitamment le bâtard graisseux, écoute, Lily, je...je suis vraiment désolé, je suis désolé...  
-Tu perds ton temps. Au revoir.  
-Lily attends, laisse-moi...m'expliquer...  
-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais expliquer ça. Ah, si : c'est dans ta nature, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'insulter les gens qui n'ont pas...le '_sang pur' _? répliqua la jeune fille avec une légère grimace trahissant un profond dégoût.  
-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Lily, je...je t'ai apporté ton cadeau d'anniversaire...  
-Tu veux que je te dise ? répondit faiblement la Gryffondor. Tu as bien fait de le dire. Parce que tu le pensais. D'ailleurs, je n'en aurais rien su, tu ne serais même pas désolé.  
-Si, je le serais, si ! s'exclama le garçon, les pommettes rosies par l'indignation, la honte ou l'emportement, Sirius s'en moquait.

Le Maraudeur, absorbé, assistait à cette scène avec délectation : enfin, Snape était remis à sa place, enfin, Evans se rendait compte de la vraie valeur de cette sale chauve-souris, qui poursuivait son petit speech lamentable :

-Je n'ai jamais voulu insulter tes amies, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veuilles pas, je t'en prie, écoute, ce n'est pas comme ça, entre nous...Tu le sais bien, que je n'ai jamais voulu...dire ça...

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette embrouille ? Evans ne répondait plus, elle ne s'en allait plus, elle, elle...elle se frottait les yeux ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

-Lily, reprit le Serpentard, je...tu...acceptes mon cadeau ?

Après avoir reniflé, celle-ci tendit la main. Silencieusement, le garçon tira de sa poche une petite boite. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu, méfiante, en l'ouvrant.

-C'est juste un bracelet, répondit Snape, apparemment la gorge sèche. Hm, ça s'attache comme ça...  
-Severus, fit Lily en regardant ailleurs, et Sirius devina, médusé, ses yeux embués, tu n'as pas les moyens d'acheter ça...Je ne veux pas que tu...  
-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît, c'est comme si je l'avais acheté pour rien.

Un silence. Pendant lequel Sirius entendit, affolé, les bruits de course de Remus se rapprocher, suivit par d'autres qu'il supposait être ceux de James et Peter.

-Bon, d'accord, dit Evans, et elle fit un petit sourire.  
-On est toujours amis ? demanda le Snivellus Snapus, écœurant de timidité factice - aux yeux de Sirius, du moins.  
-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en approchant la main où brillait un bracelet argenté du visage de son vis-à-vis. Meilleurs amis.

Avant qu'elle n'ait semblait-il réalisé son geste, sa main effleurait la joue de Severus Snape et elle se figea mal à l'aise tandis que Sirius, désespéré, hurlait en lui-même « VAS-T-EN D'ICI LILY EVANS, CE SAURIEN MAL SAVONNE T'AS JETE UN SORT, VAS-T-EN VITE AVANT QU- »

Ils s'embrassèrent.  
Severus Snape et Lily Evans s'embrassaient.  
Sirius sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac.  
Et James.  
Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à James.  
James allait...

-_Sirius ! _siffla Remus accouru derrière lui, avant de l'attraper par le col l'air mécontent.

Celui-ci, ballotté en tout sens, ne comprit pas comment le bruit n'avait pas fait bondit les tourtereaux à un mètre l'un de l'autre.  
Ce baiser n'en finissait plus, c'était horrible.  
Horrible.  
Se tournant vers la direction du regard de son abruti de copain, Remus se figea. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.  
Sirius entendit le pas de course furieux de James se rapprocher, suivit par celui, trottinant, de Peter.  
Il fallait les interrompre.  
Snape et Evans, il fallait à tout prix les interrompre, maintenant. Que James ne voit pas Snivellus avec sa Lily, rien que les voir seuls tous les deux le mettrait dans un état pas possible, il fallait les interrompre et faire transplaner Snape en Alaska, très vite, maintenant, maint-

-Sir- tenta Remus, mollement, tandis que son camarade s'élançait vers le couple improbable.

Sirius se jeta sur Snape et Evans, les descotcha avec un grand talent et s'apprêtait à trouver une solution pour le Serpentard - le tuer, là, maintenant, par exemple, et il dirait à James qu'il venait de croiser Lily quand ils avaient trouvé son cadavre dans le couloir, et tous rigoleraient bien, s'en serait fini d'une ère d'emmerdements snapiens et - quand une gi-gan-tes-que baffe de la supposée victime le fit reculer d'un mètre, avant que sa sœur jumelle (à la baffe) ne vienne le cueillir sur l'autre joue et le laisser sur le carreau, pantelant dans les bras d'un Severus Snape décomposé.

-SIRIUS ETERLUS _BLACK_ ! cria la jeune fille, furibarde, avant de reprendre son souffle tant suffocante était son indignation. _JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?_

Remus, de son côté, ayant repris ses esprits, et afin d'avertir la dulcinée des deux pires ennemis de Poudlard qu'un ennui arrivait, cria, d'un air très imbécile qui ne lui correspondait pas, faussement réjoui :

-Jaaaaaames !

Et de se précipiter sur ledit Potter, et de lui rentrer dedans avec l'intention évidente de le faire tomber - pour gagner du temps - sans y parvenir.

Alors, au même instant :  
Lily, toujours en colère, et à présent rouge comme une tomate, se prit la tête dans les mains en soufflant « Oh, Merlin » ;  
Severus se demanda, en un millième de seconde, s'il préférait mettre à Potter la honte de sa vie en recommençant devant lui à embrasser Lily et mourir en d'atroces souffrances par la suite sous le regard indifférent de la sorcière qu'il aimait qui lui en voudrait à mort d'avoir envenimé la situation rien que pour puérilement faire chier le Gryffondor, ou, se tailler par les couloirs de Poudlard et aller se planquer dans les cachots, et il choisit rapidement la seconde option mais le problème qui lui apparut fut qu'il n'avait pas du tout le temps d'aller se planquer dans les cachots puisque Potter était tout juste à l'angle du mur et que ses petits amis avaient tout vu et - il se dit qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour que Potter ne se rende pas compte qu'il venait d'embrasser Lily et que vu que c'était apparemment précisément ce qui préoccupait Black et Lupin ceux-ci avaient des chances de se montrer coopérants, alors Severus Snape saisit Sirius Black par les cheveux et le retourna sur-le-champ avec dans l'idée de lui écraser son poing dans la figure, histoire que Potter ne tombe que sur une habituelle scène de bagarre ;  
(Toujours au même instant) James, au paroxysme de l'énervement, hurla « EVANS ? SIRIUS PUTAIN DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FAIT ? » ;  
Remus, totalement paniqué, balbutia : « T'inquiètes pas James c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois » ;  
Et Sirius, dans le feu de l'action, voulant réparer sa - ses ? - bourdes, interpréta totalement de travers les intentions de Snape. Quand le Serpentard l'attrapa par les cheveux et le retourna brusquement, le Gryffondor l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était, ô vilain paradoxe, le cerveau reptilien du jeune animagus qui avait pris les commandes, réagissant selon l'instinct de conservation.

Aussi, lorsque James Potter franchit finalement le coin de mur, il assista à une scène complètement dingue, c'est-à-dire, son meilleur ami roulant un patin à son pire ennemi - et Lily Evans se cachant les yeux tant elle non plus ne pouvait y croire. Lunard, son regard se posant sur la vision paranormale après celui de Cornedrue, se figea à nouveau dans une représentation statufiée de crapaud guettant sa mouche. James écarquillait les yeux à les en faire sortir de leurs orbites. Et Peter, qui avait toujours un temps de retard, en débarquant, s'exclama :

-Ouargh ! Mais, mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Sirius ?

Lily sortit le visage de derrière ses mains, vécut un moment de perdition à la vision de cet imbécile de Black embrassant cet imbécile de Severus qui le tenait par les cheveux...et éclata de rire. Pas nerveusement, non, du tout. C'était simplement à mourir de rire. Elle fut secouée de soubresauts et dut s'appuyer à l'épaule de Potter, pliée en deux, riant, serrant les jambes pour ne pas se faire pipi dessus.

-Evans, fit celui-ci, hésitant, qu'est-ce que... ? _Sirius, putain, lâche ce bâtard !_

Lily songea qu'elle était redevable à Black de l'avoir sortie d'une situation cauchemardesque et de lui avoir offert une scène d'humour d'anthologie.  
Bien sûr, Sirius et Severus se lâchèrent immédiatement - même plutôt brutalement - et se retrouvèrent face au regard tétanisé de trois Gryffondors hétérosexuels. Et d'une jeune fille réjouie, qui dans un fou-rire compulsif atteignant son dernier stade, ouvrait et fermait la bouche silencieusement derrière l'épaule de James, les yeux noyés de larmes, levant un pouce aux deux supposés tourtereaux pour leur signifier qu'elle appréciait le geste et dans une moindre mesure, qu'elle approuvait le pairing.  
Sirius sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement, presque embarrassé.

-Euh, coucou les gars, chantonna-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ça va la vie ?  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de rouler une pelle à ce type ? explosa finalement James.  
-Woh, eh, calmos, commença Sirius en riant, d'abord c'était p-  
-Potter ! s'écria Lily, presque véritablement en colère. JE peux savoir, MOI, ce qui te prend de lui demander des comptes ?  
-Hein ? fit James  
-Euh, fit Sirius.  
-Ça te regarde ? continua de crier Lily.  
-J...voulu dire James.  
-Ça te poserait un problème que ton ami et Severus sortent ensemble ? s'énerva-t-elle vraiment.  
-Qu ? fit James.  
-Mais att...protesta Sirius.  
-T'es vraiment NUL, à la fin ! conclut la jeune fille dans un tsunami de mépris colérique. Fous-nous la paix ! Tous !

Elle remit sa cape dans le bon sens d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule et s'en fut dignement, entourée d'un aura dévastateur, en faisant claquer la semelle de ses chaussures. James, médusé, la regarda sans comprendre quelques instants et se tourna, l'air perdu, vers les quatre autres.

-Wow ! conclut Sirius avec un rire.

Severus sentit toute la colonne d'air de son self-contrôle s'effondrer et ses joues prendre une teinte vermeil, tandis qu'il serrait les poings, haineux.

-Bon je crois qu'on a plus besoin de moi, fit-il en tournant les talons, se retenant de tous les embrocher sur sa baguette - surtout Black et Potter.

James regarda son ami d'enfance, limite outré, et se tourna vers le plus sage des Maraudeurs en quête d'explication. Remus haussa lentement les épaules et les sourcils, fataliste et amusé. Peter suivait la scène avec joie et intérêt, comme d'habitude, sans y participer.

-Quel bordel, Merlin ! rit encore Sirius, et cette fois James ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata :  
-Ta gueule !  
-Quoi, James, mec, je sais que ça t'énerve qu'elle t'ait encore envoyé sur les roses mais avoue que c'était marrant, nan ?  
-Sirius, franchement, tais-toi, intervint Remus.  
-Qu'est-ce qu... ! s'exclama encore James sans pouvoir finir sa phrase car Lily n'était pas très loin. Pourquoi t'étais en train de... ! Merde, t'as _embrassé Snivellus !!  
_-Ben, répartit éloquemment Sirius - que cela faisait royalement chier de passer pour une personne ayant délibérément posé sa bouche sur celle de Snape, mais ne pouvant donner à son ami la raison de cet état de fait.

Il réfléchit - pas à la vitesse de la lumière - qu'il dirait alors au minimum à Cornedrue qu'il avait embrassé Snivellus dans le seul but que lui, James Potter, ne voit pas Snape et Evans partageant une dramatique proximité, et c'était cuit, s'il disait ça.

Au moins, Remus savait ce qui c'était réellement passé. Cela ferait toujours une bonne plaisanterie à partager, et tant pis si James en était exclu.

Ledit James balança son bras par dessus son _épaule_, signifiant par là qu'il en avait ras-le-bol et qu'il s'en allait, ce qu'il fit, allant rechercher la tranquillité près du lac gelé. Peter le suivit. Et Remus resta en arrière, jetant un drôle de regard à Sirius, qui lui fit un sourire désarmant.

-...Alors ? demanda le loup-garou lorsqu'il furent seuls.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
-D'un coup, j'ai eu une envie folle de Snivellus, répondit le tombeur de la bande. Son nez de travers, ses cheveux gras, son parfum de poisson pourri et de magie noire, hmmmm...j'ai pas pu résisté.

Remus lui fit un petit sourire crispé.

-Quoi, s'agaça Sirius, tu crois vraiment que je lui ai sauté dessus pour le plaisir ?  
-Pas pour le plaisir, répliqua son ami ne rigolant plus du tout, mais attends : j'arrive, je te vois regarder Evans et Snape avec cet air de chien jaloux, tu te jettes sur eux pour les séparer, je me retournes trois secondes et paf, je te vois en train de l'embrasser, lui.  
-Jaloux ? _Jaloux ?  
_-Bah c'est quoi, alors ? Explique ! Vous sortez ensemble ?  
-_Si on sort ensemble ?_ Avec ce bâtard ? Tu perds tes neurones, mon petit Remus !  
-Mais _pourquoi _tu l'a embrassé, alors ?  
-Mais...parce que ! C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour pas James les voit ensemble !  
-Qu... ? Oh Sirius, arrête ! J'ai jamais entendu d'excuse aussi pitoyable !  
-C'est _vrai !!  
_-Tu ne t'es pas vu en train de l'embrasser ! s'exclama Remus.  
-Mais merde, Rem, je faisais _semblant !  
_-Il avait la _main _dans tes cheveux, Sirius. Et il était tout rouge en partant. Lui aussi il faisait semblant ?  
-Mais oui !!  
-Oh, arrête, fit le loup-garou en secouant la tête. Vous avez eu le temps d'élaborer votre petite stratégie pendant les quatre secondes où j'essayais de retarder James ? Et bien sûr, même si vous vous détestez - enfin, êtes _sensés _vous détester - vous rouler un patin vous a semblé la meilleure idée à tous les deux pour que James ne voit pas Snape et Lily s'embrasser ? Tu trouves pas ça légèrement tordu, comme idée ? Il suffisait de les séparer ! De faire semblant de vous battre, je sais pas, moi ! Et puis pourquoi Snape en aurait eu quelque chose à faire que James les voit ? Hein ?  
-J'en sais rien, j'en ai rien à... !!  
-Snape aurait été _ravi _de faire ça devant James, Sirius. Enfin, je veux dire, en principe. Ecoute. Je...ça me dérange pas, que vous soyez ensemble, c'est juste que...ça me fait bizarre...C'est pas la peine de t'énerver, d'inventer des histoires...  
-Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! Lunard, ça va pas la tête ?  
-Tu as honte ?  
-Qu... !  
-Vous avez honte ? demanda plus doucement, calmement, Remus. C'est pour ça qu'on le sait pas ?  
-_Mais pas du tout ! _T'es pas bien !

Sirius était à bout de souffle et à court de répartie, tant ce dont on l'accusait était énorme. Il se passa presque une minute pendant laquelle les deux amis se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Quand Sirius trouva l'argument évident qui leur avait à tous les deux échappé dans le feu de l'action, et qui allait régler ce malentendu débile :

-Dis, Lunard, tu te rappelles que Snivellus était en train d'embrasser Evans, à la base ? Evans, pas moi. Donc ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il sort, mais avec elle. Capté ?

Remus, étrangement, ne prit absolument pas l'air de celui qui réalise sa bourde et s'écrie, en se tapant le front « Mais bien sûr ! ». Il regarda Patmol, mortellement sérieux, et lui dit :

-Ça...je suppose que vous arrangerez ça entre vous. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et je suis désolé mais il va quand même me falloir un petit peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu embrasses Snape, alors ne viens pas me parler des tes histoires de cœur, ou de cul, surtout s'il y a Lily dedans. Ça a l'air compliqué et je ne veux pas m'en mêler. D'accord, Sirius ?

SS-SB

Non, non non non, ça n'allait pas _du tout_ il fallait _tout de suite _régler le malentendu. Et pour cela, un seul chemin, celui du donjon, où créchaient les Serpentards. Il suffisait d'attendre que l'un de ces connards se pointe, et le suivre jusqu'au passage secret, faire ensuite un peu de forcing pour entrer, s'expliquer avec Snape, le ramener devant le nez de Remus si besoin était, afin que tout le monde sache, par Merlin, qu'il n'y avait jamais eut et n'aurait jamais quoi que ce soit entre eux deux.

Le problème, c'est qu'il eut beau faire des pieds et des mains pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Serpentard, aucun de ces persifleurs ne se montra malheureusement assez stupide pour se laisser suivre jusqu'au passage secret, et notre pauvre Gryffondor, dont la discrétion n'était pas le fort, essuya une trentaine de vicieux sortilèges sans se rapprocher de son but.

Le Sirius Black est têtu.  
De plus, il est par nature poussé à foncer sans réfléchir.  
Sirius se métamorphosa au sein même de Poudlard en gros chien noir et baveux, et se mit en quête d'un malheureux Serpentard à qui croquer les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se planquer dans sa salle commune.

-Gaaaaaaaaaarrreeee ! cria un Goyle affolé en passant le mur pivotant, pénétrant à toute bringue dans la pièce décorée de vert et argent. Je suis poursuivi par un chien enragéééééééééééééééééééééééé !

Terrorisé, il grimpa sur une table et se tint le plus éloigné du bord qu'il put, faisant craquer le bois sous son poids de mastodonte. Sirius s'amusait comme un fou, claquant des mâchoires d'une manière menaçante, envoyant de la bave partout.

-GRRR ! WAF ! WAF !  
-Qu'est-ce que ce chien fout ici ? cria Bellatrix Black d'une voix aiguë et nasillarde.

Ma chère cousine, songea Sirius avec une larme d'émotion.

-GGGRRRRRAAAAAOURRRRR ! rugit-il dans sa direction.

L'adolescente fit un splendide bond en arrière et sortit sa baguette. S'asseyant une seconde sur son arrière train canin, Sirius regarda les alentours - particulièrement dégagés, une majorité des pauvres Serpentards terrorisés s'étant reculés contre les murs - et avisa la raison de sa visite. Severus Snape, un regard d'encre, polaire, levé du livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. « C'est moi qu'il regarde ! » réalisa Sirius, se rappelant subitement que Snape connaissait sa forme animagus. Le gros chien noir courut alors en jappant joyeusement se jeter sur les genoux de Snivellus pour lui faire trois grosses léchouilles.

-Severus...tu connais ce chien ? s'enquit Malfoy d'un ton méfiant en regardant la bête, qui remuait plaisamment la queue et faisait des papouilles à un Severus Snape tentant désespérément de se protéger avec son livre.  
-Non mais je...je sais à qui il appartient, parvint-il à articuler. Pousse-toi, sale clebs ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant Sirius par la peau du cou. Je vais te ramener à ton maître.

Il se leva et traversa la salle commune en traînant un Sirius satisfait derrière lui. Des qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Severus explosa :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Black ? C'est quoi, à la fin, ton problème ?

Sirius se métamorphosa.

-Chut, indiqua-t-il en jetant un regard aux alentours. Pas très discret comme endroit.  
-Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Et tant qu'on y est, j'aurais une ou deux petites choses à te dire, siffla-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
-Moi aussi, grinça le Gryffondor en sortant la sienne avant que la situation ne tourne à son désavantage.  
-Je vais t'éclater la tête, espèce d'organisme parasitaire ! siffla encore le Serpentard, collant sa baguette dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi tu nous espionnais, avec Lily ?  
-Je vous espionnais pas, j'étais là par hasard !  
-_Par hasard ?_ répéta Severus, ne songeant en cet instant précis qu'à une séance de torture sur le fléau de son existence.  
-Parfaitement ! répliqua celui-ci.  
-Allons ailleurs, susurra le Serpentard d'une voix inhabituellement grave, se disant qu'un bain de sang devant le passage secret menant à la salle des Serpentards, juste après que ses camarades l'en ait vu sortir, serait compromettant. Tu as raison c'est pas très discret comme endroit.

Voili voilou ! Un petit début pour placer le contexte n.n  
Je publierai le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine - normalement.  
J'espère que cet avant-goût vous a plu ! Nyark. (Sirius n'a pas fini d'en baver.)  
Bisous !  
Lupiot


	2. Black et Snape

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers du premier chapitre ! Merci à louloute et Lynne, revieweuses "anonymes" auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu individuellement (pardon Lynne TT je suis pourtant à peu près sûre que tu m'avais mis ton adresse mail).

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2 !! J'espère que vous vous amuserez.

££££££££££££££££

Chapitre 2 - Black et Snape

Ils descendirent vers les cachots et s'isolèrent dans l'un d'entre eux à l'initiative de Severus. Où en étaient-ils, déjà ? Ah, oui, le Doloris…

-Snape. Ecoute. On est d'accord tous les deux qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, d'accord ?  
-Pardon ? s'éberlua le concerné.  
-Tu vois. On est d'accord. Eh ben il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi l'expliquer à Remus parce que tu vois, il croit qu'on couche ensemble.

Il en rajoutait volontairement un poil, histoire de convaincre Snivellus de le suivre.

-_Quoi ?_

Ils se turent quelques infimes instants, ceux pour Severus de se remettre de sa traumatique image mentale.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, aussi ! C'est ta faute, Black !  
-Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? s'énerva Sirius, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. C'est toi qui a commencé !  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu t'embrasser, espèce de Gryffondor attardé ! Tu as réellement un réel problème de cervelle !  
-Tu te permettras de critiquer ma cervelle quand la tienne cessera de te couler par les cheveux, pauvre bâtard graisseux !  
-Répètes ça pour voir ?

Ils s'étaient simultanément saisis par le col, leurs baguettes plantées dans le cou de l'autre, se transperçant mutuellement de leurs regards haineux, l'un bleu glacé et l'autre plus sombre que la magie noire.

-Pourquoi tu m'as attrapé par les cheveux si c'était pas pour m'embrasser ? siffla Sirius. Moi j'ai suivi l'idée !  
-C'était pas pour _t'embrasser_, démentit Severus avec répugnance, c'était pour te cogner !  
-Ah ouais ? répondit le Gryffondor en rougissant, à court de répartie. Ben c'était pas clair !  
-Pour toi quand on te tire les cheveux ça veut dire « embrasse-moi » ? railla le Serpentard. Ça doit être fun, au pieu !  
-Ta gueule ! Si tu voulais vraiment me cogner…  
-Je voulais _vraiment _te cogner, cracha Severus très sincèrement.  
-…alors pourquoi tu m'as retourné comme ça aussi, hein, en me tirant les cheveux ? finit Sirius, sa baguette toujours plantée dans la chair de Snape.  
-Pour te _cogner_, sombre demeuré !  
-Ben c'était pour le moins ambigu, comme mouvement ! cria le Gryffondor à bout de nerfs. C'est normal que je me sois trompé !

En cet instant, tout deux ressentaient un irrésistible besoin de se jeter le pire des sortilèges de leur connaissance – ce qui, dans le cas de Severus au moins, pouvait faire des dégâts considérables. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne franchit le pas, conscients que leurs positions en miroir ne donnerait l'avantage à personne. Après cinq minutes de regards haineux, les dents serrées, ils s'accordèrent tacitement d'un bref regard, et lâchèrent lentement leur emprise respective, gardant malgré tout les baguettes levées.

-Maintenant, Remus croit qu'on sort ensemble, reprit Sirius sans cacher sa grimace. James et Peter aussi.  
-La faute à qui ? répliqua Severus. C'est pas mon problème.  
-Ça va vite le devenir, crois-moi.  
-Quand les gens verront que je ne traîne pas avec un raté dans ton genre, ils comprendront vite que c'est encore un de tes coups foireux ! riposta le Serpentard.  
-…Ou pas.  
-Arrêêêtes ! siffla Severus en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Sirius, avec toute la réserve du monde, compatit.

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit Remus ? ajouta-t-il malgré tout – et comme le Serpentard, atterré, gardait le silence, il poursuivit : il m'a dit qu'il _acceptait_ que je sorte avec toi, putain. Mais qu'il lui fallait _un peu de temps_ pour se faire à l'idée. Et quand je lui ai crié qu'il délirait et qu'on avait jamais été ensemble, je veux dire, toi et moi, eh ben il m'a demandé de me calmer, il m'a même demandé si j'avais _honte_, et si c'était pour ça que je lui avais rien dit. Je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais rien à lui dire à propos de rien puisqu'il _n'y avait rien_ et en gros, il m'a envoyé bouler en me disant que mes histoires de cul ne le concernait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Severus semblait en miettes.

-Lupin a dit _ça ?  
_-Ouais.  
-Lupin pense _ça ?  
_-Ouais. T'imagines la réaction des autres.  
-Et…et …Potter ?  
-J'en sais rien…

Sirius prit un air douloureux. Est-ce que James pouvait être assez fou pour croire que son ami d'enfance avait décidé d'explorer l'intimité de Snivellus ?  
C'était une image, bien sûr.  
Mauvaise image.

-Black ?  
-Ouais.  
-Tu viens de passer du vert au rouge, je m'inquiète pour toi, susurra Severus, social.  
-Tu t'es vu ? répondit du tac-au-tac Sirius. T'as vu ta tronche de pet ?  
-C'était de l'humour, crétin ! siffla Severus.  
-C'était pas drôle, crétin ! rugit le Gryffondor.

Severus inspira bruyamment, puissamment énervé.

-Ok, suggéra-t-il, si on rangeait nos baguettes ? C'est pas le meilleur outil de communication qui soit, dans le cas présent.

Sirius retint à peine un bruit de gorge goguenard mais rangea son arme, surveillant avec méfiance le geste identique de son enfoiré de compagnon d'infortune, en face. Ils regardèrent dans le vague en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacun méditait sur la situation.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment pu croire, reprit finalement Severus excédé par son raisonnement intérieur, qu'en te tirant les cheveux comme je l'ai fait, je voulais t'embrasser, alors que j'allais te mettre mon poing dans le nez.  
-Je te jure, répondit Sirius en rougissant légèrement à la racine de ses cheveux bruns, que ton geste transmettait vraiment cette idée. Tu aurais compris pareil à ma place.  
-Sûrement pas. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais espionné Lily en train d'embrasser un mec…  
-Menteur, sourit cruellement Sirius.  
-…je ne serais jamais intervenu comme un complet ahuri pour les séparer, et je n'aurais sûrement pas embrassé ce mec ! Tu vois, à ta place, je n'arrive pas à m'y _mettre_. On est trop…différents, Black, signifia Severus dans un coulis de mépris.  
-Y a pas de doute, lui sourit Sirius en haussant les sourcils.  
-Tss.  
-Je persiste à dire que je ne suis que partiellement responsable, énonça le Gryffondor d'un ton neutre.  
-Tire-moi les cheveux, tu verras si je t'embrasse, glissa le Serpentard.  
-Y a pas que le fait que tu m'ais tiré les cheveux, se força Sirius à rester digne, calme, serein. C'était le geste entier du pivotement, tu vois, qui portait à confusion. On est plus en situation, tu peux pas comprendre Et sur le moment j'ai pas trop eu le temps de réfléchir.  
-Tu sous-entend que ça t'arrive, de réfléchir ?  
-Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ?  
-Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu puéril, Black, j'ai passé l'âge.  
-C'est cool pour toi, j'avais pourtant l'impression que c'est toi qui l'avais lancé.  
-Et tu marches comme un gosse de six ans ! Tu suis _bêtement_ !  
-Ouais, s'énerva Sirius, je suis. Exactement comme quand tu m'as retourné pour m'embrasser, tout à l'heure : j'ai suivi.  
-J'en ai marre de cette conversation stérile, Black ! Tu étais comme ça, okay, fit Severus en attrapant avec force un Sirius tout étonné. Non, tu venais de me tomber dans les bras parce que Lily t'avais giflé – bénie soit-elle entre toutes les femmes – donc tu étais tout mou.

Sirius fit des efforts pour être tout mou.

-Et là, j'ai eu l'idée de te cogner, alors je t'ai attrapé les cheveux pour te redresser…poursuivit Severus en joignant le geste à la parole.  
-Comme c'est délicat, grimaça Sirius, souffrant.  
-Navré Black, tu _es _délicat ?  
-…très, les cheveux…  
-…Et pour que tu sois face à mon poing, je t'ai retourné ! fit le Serpentard.

Magnanime, Severus arrêta son poing vengeur juste devant le nez de son ennemi juré.

-Et toi, tu as trouvé que c'était le moment de m'embrasser, conclut-il laconiquement.

Sirius se massa le cuir chevelu.

-Non, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. Ton geste n'était pas _du tout _comme ça. Retourne-toi.  
-Quoi ? s'exaspéra Severus.  
-Tu vas me faire, moi, en train de me faire martyriser par Snivellus au moment critique, et tu vas voir, tu te retrouveras à m'embrasser ! Bien sûr, tu t'arrêteras avant ! ajouta le Gryffondor, menaçant. Une fois dans ma vie, ça me suffit !  
-Et moi donc, répliqua Severus, surtout que je n'ai rien demandé.  
-Donc. Tu es avachi sur moi, parce bon, Evans, on ne dirait pas, mais elle donne de sacrées gifles. Tu es avachi. Contre ma poitrine.  
-Aâhhrr, n'insiste, pas, Black, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, maugréa Severus en se collant avec répugnance dos au tors de Sirius, avachi, donc.  
-Je suis Snivellus, reprit Sirius, et j'attrape Sirius, toi, par les cheveux…  
-Aïïïïe !  
-Ah, tu vois, fit le Gryffondor en lâchant sa proie.

Le Serpentard se redressa pour se masser le crâne, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur – ou de jeter un Avada Kedavra, peut-être.

-Snape ? Je peux te demander un truc ?  
-Nnn…fit celui-ci, furax, se massant toujours le cuir chevelu.  
-Pourquoi tes cheveux ont l'air gras ?  
-Tu veux vraiment mourir ?  
-C'est juste que, ils sont pas gras.  
-C'était un compliment ?  
-Une constatation.  
-Je salue ton esprit d'analyse, dans ce cas. Et tu m'as fait mal…

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement.

-Vas mourir, Black. Sale engeance.  
-Pourtant, nuança sombrement Sirius à propos de la dernière insulte, toute ma famille et chez les Serpentards.  
-Je n'aime pas particulièrement le reste de ta famille non plus, mais il faut admettre que tu bats des records.

Ne pas chercher à avoir le dernier mot avec un Serpentard.

-Bon, on reprend, entonna Sirius en claquant des mains. Tu es avachi sur moi…  
-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? soupira Severus.  
-Pour prouver, en prouvant que j'ai raison, la supériorité de mon cerveau sur le tien.  
-Ah, dit Severus, d'un ton abattu. Je dois donc d'ores et déjà me faire à l'idée de rejouer cette scène à perpétuité, puisque tu n'y arriveras jamais.  
-On verra, on verra. Et donc, pour te redresser, je te tire les cheveux…pas trop fort, t'inquiète…  
-AÏE ! Enfoiré !  
-…mais un peu quand même sinon on change les données…Et donc, tu es redressé…je tire comme un barbare pour que tu sois face à moi…  
-AAÏÏÏEUH !  
-Non, on le fait au ralenti, Snivellus, donc tu n'es pas encore totalement face à moi…On recommence, tu fais pas d'efforts !  
-Mon cul ! Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu me retires une fois les cheveux comme ça, je te scalpe !  
-Ok, ok, on ne dramatise pas, fit Sirius, apaisant. On va dire que je fais semblant de te tirer les cheveux et que tu fais semblant d'avoir mal. Ça ira ?  
-Je crois que je _peux_ faire semblant d'avoir mal, cracha Severus, se frottant à nouveau la tête.  
-Je te tire juste _une_ mèche pour que tu sache à quel moment je suis en train de te redresser et à quel moment je suis en train de te retourner.  
-Mh, gromela Severus.  
-Position de départ, indiqua Sirius.  
-Si on nous voyait.  
-On croirait que c'est du polynectar, le tranquillisa le Gryffondor.

Une énième fois, Sirius saisit le Serpentard par les cheveux, le redressa et le retourna dans un vaste geste assez étudié, et…l'embrassa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria Severus après qu'ils se soient tous deux écartés brusquement. J'en ai marre !  
-Mais je sais pas ! répondit Sirius, perplexe. Je sais pas ! Je te tire les cheveux, et je t'embrasse, c'est bien ce que tu as fait, toi, non ? Je m'embrouille à la fin !

Severus, songeant avec amour à une boîte de calmant, se prit la tête dans les mains. Monstrueusement dépité, un brin embarrassé, Sirius donna un léger coup de pied dans le mur du cachot.

-Black, je peux savoir : tu es gay ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas l'air de particulièrement te répugner.  
-Tu te trompes, ça me répugne totalement, mais c'est pas parce que je ne suis pas gay.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je suis plutôt bi, Snape, lâcha Sirius. Intéressé ?

L'autre lui lança à nouveau un regard polaire.

-Simple curiosité, dit-il froidement.  
-Et vous, Mister Curiosité ?  
-Et moi quoi, Black ?  
-Tu es gay ?  
-…tu as la mémoire courte, je te rappelles que tu m'as interrompu alors que j'embrassais Lily Evans.  
-Ça ne veut rien dire, tu peux très bien être gay. Alors ?  
-J'en sais _rien_, cracha Severus. Intéressé ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil, sans répondre immédiatement.

-Qui le serait ? glissa-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Après, un blanc, Severus se jeta avec rage sur le Gryffondor, dans l'idée de lui faire regretter d'être né, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette.

-J'en ai marre de toi Black, marre que ton existence pourrisse la mienne, marre de tes petits copains, marre de tes sales blagues et de tes sales coups foireux ; j'en ai _assez_, dit-il les dents serrées. J'en ai assez… de t'entendre… te foutre de ma gueule…pigé ?  
-C…C'était de l'humour, parvint à articuler Sirius, à moitié étranglé, son visage à deux centimètres de celui de son prédateur rageur.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, Severus les joues légèrement rougies par son coup de sang, haletant de fureur, Sirius n'osant rien ajouter, n'étant certes pas en position de parlementer davantage.

-J'ai pas trouvé ça drôle, confessa le Serpentard, sans desserrer d'un pouce son emprise.  
-Ce n'était pas très bon, avoua le Gryffondor, plongé dans les yeux corbeau à quelques centimètres des siens. Pas super drôle.  
-Tu t'excuses, Black ? souffla Severus avec une pointe d'ironie, la même lueur dangereuse dans le regard et la même fermeté dans la poigne.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Hésitant, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa némésis. Les effleura. Severus sembla se figer. Ils se fixèrent intensément.

-Je m'excuse, Snape, chuchota Sirius d'un ton dépourvu de toute nuance subtile d'humour.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sans que le Serpentard ne se dérobe. Ce dernier, en mode stand-by, fixait le regard du Maraudeur d'un air de vide intersidéral.  
Celui-ci, après s'être reculé d'un centimètre, craintif, recommença, lentement.  
Severus, paupières baissées, suivait la bouche de Sirius comme la pomme de la création.

Dépêchez-vous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, a dit un grand sage.

Severus ne savait pas, Severus n'était pas sûr. Pas sûr de souhaiter courir le risque de faire plaisir à Sirius Black en tombant dans l'un de ses traquenards, pas sûr de souhaiter courir le risque de lui faire plaisir _hors _du cadre d'une vilaine blague, de toute façon.  
Pas sûr comme on peut ne pas être sûr, quoi.  
Il se laissa embrasser une troisième fois, et dut s'avouer qu'il aimait bien.  
Etait-ce le cœur de Black qui battait si fort ?

Severus releva les paupières pour croiser le regard de cet imbécile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui chuchota-t-il, tentant de masquer l'hyppogriffe qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Ouais, Black avait de beaux yeux, ça n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais il paraissait également vraiment, vraiment hésitant, ce qui en soi constituait un petit exploit.

-T'aimes pas ? répondit Sirius presque sans bouger les lèvres.

Severus remarqua à peine que sa prise se détendait dangereusement, mais sentit bien la chaleur des mains du Gryffondor lorsque celles-ci se posèrent sans but précis sur sa taille. Il vit à nouveau les lèvres de son prisonnier se rapprocher des siennes et cette fois, fit la moitié du chemin pour aller à leur rencontre. Leur premier baiser mutuel resta très chaste.  
En eux, quelque chose explosa.  
Tremblant, le Serpentard laissa glisser ses mains du col de Sirius, et les retira.  
Sirius n'avait pas du tout envie que cela s'arrête. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Snape le lâche.

-Tu vas dire quoi à tes petits copains Gryffondors ? fit Severus de sa voix grave, neutre.

Sirius, car il connaissait un peu Snape quand même, sut déceler dans cette question son côté menaçant, derrière l'évidente méfiance. En silence, il retira ses mains brûlantes des hanches du Serpentard, lui laissant par là l'opportunité de choisir de s'en aller, respectant son éventuel choix de s'arrêter là. Ils étaient cependant toujours très proches, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Allez, dit Sirius, une cavalerie de sombrals dans la gorge. T'aimes pas, quand je t'embrasse ?

Severus ne répondit pas, ses yeux à nouveau baissés sur la bouche de Black. Si, il avait adoré ces baisers. Et le dernier, surtout, lui avait fait… quelque chose… quelque chose de… plaisant.

Le Serpentard vit passer dans un flash six ans de scolarité à se faire insulter par cette bouche. La bouche de Sirius Black.

-Non, répondit-il.

Il recula d'un pas, lentement. Puis sortit du cachot sans plus jeter un regard au Gryffondor.  
Sirius n'avait jamais eu à faire face à un râteau pareil. Le pauvre, il découvrait.  
Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, déglutissant douloureusement, il sortit distraitement sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et jeta un sortilège rafraîchissant à ses joues brûlantes. Après quoi, silencieux, il quitta la pièce sombre pour aller prendre l'air.

££££££££££££££££££££££££

Hihihi. (Ahem.) Fin du deuxième chapitre !  
Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review ! n.n Je vous répondrai !

Bisou,  
Lupiot

PS : j'édite régulièrement un planning de publication sur mon profil


	3. Les Maraudeurs

Coucou ! n.n

Merci pour vos messages ! L'action de ce chapitre commence dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et **pour comprendre les réactions des personnages** il faut se remémorer la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus : Sirius, dans le feu de l'action, venait d'embrasser Severus ; James en a été somptueusement choqué, et Remus s'est a moitié engueulé avec Sirius sous prétexte que notre Blacky d'amour ne veut pas admettre qu'il sort avec le Serpentard hônni par excellence.  
(résumé) Sirius, irréfléchi, désespéré, s'est précipité dans la Salle commune des Serpentards pour convaincre Sevy de venir témoigner devant Remus, et Severus a, pour des motifs inavouables (le tuer, entre autre) emmené notre Gryffondor préféré dans les cachots - cachots dont ils sont tous les deux ressortis plutôt chamboulés (pour les détails, relire la fin du chapitre 2 n.n).

Chapitre 3 - Les Maraudeurs

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dortoir le soir même, les conversations s'estompèrent sur-le-champ. Ah. Ok, pensa Sirius. Merci les gars.

Il ne jeta pas un regard à ses trois amis qui s'étaient simultanément tournés vers lui, et se dirigea vers son propre lit, sur lequel il s'assit, tranquille, pour retirer ses chaussures. Le silence de la pièce était limite pesant.

-Ça va, Sirius ? finit par demander Remus après s'être raclé la gorge.

Le susnommé fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, et jeta sa cape pleine de neige sur le large rebord de la fenêtre. Puis il entreprit de faire passer son pull par-dessus ses épaules. Ouais, il se mettait en pyjama. Sûrement le premier soir en six ans passés dans le même dortoir que James, Remus et Peter qu'il se coucherait avec les poules. Remus, pas aidé par ses deux compatriotes, se racla à nouveau la gorge.

-T'étais où ?

Sirius jeta un regard évident à sa cape enneigée, sans répondre. La vérité était qu'il avait mis une bonne heure à sortir des cachots, ne connaissant que moyennement cette partie du château et n'ayant pas sur lui la carte des Maraudeurs. Puis, énervé d'avoir tourné en rond, il était sorti faire un tour dans la forêt, ce qui lui avait donné tout le loisir de penser à…enfin à… d'y penser, quoi.

-Sirius ? appela la voix de James.

Sirius se retourna sans répondre, haussant les sourcils.

-Juste pour te dire que je sais pas ce que tu avais fait au collier de Lily, mais ça a raté. Elle le portait, aujourd'hui.

Sirius haussa les épaules. A son avis personnel, rien avait raté. La belle Evans se réveillerait probablement le lendemain avec tatoué en rose autour du cou : « James Potter est mon gourou ». Perspective qui en temps normal aurait profondément réjoui Patmol, qui se contenta de s'adresser l'ombre d'un sourire. Il retira son t-shirt et déboutonna son jean.

-Alors, lança Cornedrue avec une pointe de sarcasme, comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble ?

Le geste de Sirius resta en suspend alors qu'il baissait son pantalon. Il serra les mâchoires, faisant appel au peu de maîtrise de soi qu'il était généralement en mesure de stocker, et poursuivit son déshabillage. Au moment où il allait saisir son pyjama – qui se constituait d'un vieux short de sport noir tout pourri, du t-shirt qui allait avec et d'une polaire noire, parce qu'il faisait frisquet – il décida qu'il allait finalement prendre une douche, histoire de se détendre. Et de laisser aux autres le temps de changer de sujet.

Il remarqua, alors qu'il passait silencieusement devant ses amis pour rejoindre la salle de bain, le regard évocateur que Remus lançait à James, et la grimace de celui-ci.

-Quoi ? ne put-il alors s'empêcher de crier à leur encontre.

Remus haussa les épaules mais James, comme s'y attendait son ami d'enfance, ne réagit pas si posément :

-On s'était mis d'accord avec Lunard que si tu répondais rien à cette question, c'est que c'était vrai, siffla-t-il à toute allure.  
-De qu…

L'interjection de Patmol resta coincée dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête, en colère, en comprenant l'idée débile de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Vraiment les gars, vous êtes trop cons ! Vous êtes pires que des gonzesses. Pardon ! cria-t-il à Peter qui était sur le chemin de la salle de bain, en le bousculant.

Après avoir claqué la porte, il entendit la voix de James lui crier :

-Si y avait rien entre toi et ce bâtard, tu aurais réagi direct ! Tu te serais fichu de nous, Patmol !

Sirius ouvrit les robinets pour signifier qu'il n'écoutait pas.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais fait ça, Sirius ! disait encore la voix de James.

Le ton n'était même pas accusateur – ou pas tellement – mais plutôt carrément ébahi. Ouais, moi non plus j'arrive pas à y croire, faillit lui rétorquer Sirius.

-C'est bon, James, entendit-il murmurer Remus, apaisant.

Seul face au miroir de la salle de bain, Sirius s'autorisa un profond soupir.  
Merlin.  
Merlin, merde.  
Le pire, dans cette affaire, ayant été le râteau lamentable qu'il s'était ramassé. Un râteau de Severus Snape. Jamais Sirius n'aurait cru tomber si bas.

Non, pire que le râteau, en fait, il y avait sa propre dévastation face à ce « Non ». Sur le moment – Sirius avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur l'exact sensation qui s'était emparée de lui – un iceberg dans la gorge, deux mille degrés Celsius autour des yeux, ses dents tombant en miettes et – quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd, du côté du cœur, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence jusqu'alors, chutant dans son estomac…

Non, rien du tout du côté du cœur, corrigea-t-il en se donnant une bonne baffe mentale. C'était son premier râteau, alors normal ; si ça se trouvait, prendre un râteau faisait toujours cet effet-là.

-Merlin, merde, Severus Snape, grogna-t-il.

Il réalisa qu'il était en phase d'inonder la salle de bain. Jurant, il ferma le robinet du lavabo et essuya le sol d'une serviette. Celle de James, tiens. Shit. Allez tous vous faire mettre.

Curieux, il s'approcha de la porte pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation.

-…aussi, ça me surprend, mais si ça se trouve ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont…ensemble. Tu réalises ?  
-Mais justement, Rem' ! Purée ! Comment…comment…enfin, pourquoi…je pige pas… Depuis combien de temps…  
-Je veux dire qu'il faut pas réagir comme ça ! Mettons, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble, et il nous a rien dit, pourquoi à ton avis ?  
-Ah bah ça c'est sûr, moi j'aurais rien dit non plus !  
-Parce qu'il savait qu'on allait réagir comme ça ! Sirius ! Ils savait qu'on serait cons ! C'est ce qu'il vient de nous dire, Jamie ! Faut essayer de pas être cons ! C'est sûrement important, pour lui…  
-Putain de merde…t'es en train de demander quoi, là ? Tu l'entends, Pete ?  
-Ouais…Remus…tu veux quand même pas qu'on soit _gentils_ avec Snivellus ?  
-J'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit, qu'il faut qu'on essaie d'être _compréhensifs_ avec Sirius.  
-Ouais, ben moi, je comprends pas.  
-Ouais, la vache…  
-Je sais, les gars…  
-En plus, c'est un mec…  
-Ouais mais ça c'est pas nouveau, Patmol il aime bien les mecs…  
-Ouais mais je veux dire : d'abord, c'est un mec, en plus, c'est un Serpentard, et en plus de ça, c'est Snivellus. C'est ça, que je voulais dire…  
-Ouais…  
-Va falloir qu'on arrête de l'appeler Snivellus devant Sirius.  
-Mais bon sang, jusqu'à ce matin, lui, il l'appelait Snivellus, nan ?  
-…chais pas…c'est une façade…  
-Le pauvre…  
-Oh Peter, la ferme.  
-Va falloir qu'on arrête de l'embêter, aussi ?  
-Euh !…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
La mort dans l'âme, Sirius décolla son oreille de la porte, entra dans la cabine de douche et tourna à fond le robinet d'eau chaude.  
Le pire, en fait, c'était ce quiproquo.

££££££££££££££££££££££££

Quand Sirius sortit de la douche, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard – ouais…pas de commentaires… – ses trois amis, assis sur le matelas de Remus, semblaient toujours en pleine discussion, mais Patmol devina aux rires idiots et aux pétillements dans leurs yeux que sa supposée relation avec Snape n'était plus le sujet central de leur conversation. Sirius en fut soulagé.  
Enfilant sa polaire, Patmol se dirigea toutefois vers son lit plutôt que de se joindre à eux. Besoin d'être tranquille. Se glissant dans ses draps, il tira les rideaux sur lui.  
Vivent les lits à baldaquins.

-Sirius ? Tu te couches ? fit un ton interloqué.  
-Ouais…fatigué…

Personne ne le croirait mais c'était pas son problème.  
Son problème s'appelait Severus Snape.  
Soupir.  
Soupir. Soupir. Soupir.  
Groooos soupir.  
Snape n'avait pas les cheveux gras ; son nez n'était pas si tordu ; il mesurait en fait exactement la même taille que Sirius dès lors qu'il ne se tenait plus comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules ; ses lèvres étaient douces… et il avait de beaux yeux noirs, surplombés de longs cils, exactement comme Sirius adorait, d'ailleurs il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt…  
Donc physiquement, c'était ok…  
Hm.  
Il s'assit dans son lit, s'adossant contre l'énorme oreiller. Pas la peine de tortiller, Snape lui plaisait. Le fait était soudain, mais pas anormal, après tout. Le big hic étant qu'en principe, il détestait Snape et réciproquement. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ne plus le détester, seulement, avant de recommencer à le détester, il songeait à l'embrasser encore quelques petites fois, et plus, si affinités…  
Soupir.  
La raison pour laquelle Snape avait dit « non », c'était bien parce qu'ils s'étaient toujours mutuellement haï, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs baisers, en réalité. Donc, Snape aussi, avait aimé. Pas vrai ?

Sirius n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui. Il expérimentait la douleur du doute.

-Fais chier, chuchota-t-il, en espérant que les trois autres ne l'entendent pas.

Il saisit la carte du Maraudeur et trouva la salle commune des Serpentards. Il pourrait toujours dire aux autres que dorénavant, il savait où se situait leur passage secret.  
Ah, non, flûte, il ne pouvait pas. Les autres croiraient encore des choses pas nettes. Pff… Tiens, Snape n'était nulle part. L'heure du couvre-feu devait être passée d'une petite heure à présent, et tout le monde était prié de regagner ses pénates à l'heure du couvre-feu, c'était le principe. Snape ne lisait pas dans la salle commune, ni ne roupillait dans aucun dortoir. Sa curiosité attisée, Sirius murmura « Severus Snape » en tapotant le fidèle parchemin du bout de sa baguette. Le dessin des murs et couloirs se modifia.  
Salle de Bain des Préfets.

-L'enfoirééé…  
-Ça va Sirius ?  
-Ouais.

Pas gêné, l'autre…il n'était même pas Préfet, d'ailleurs ! songea subitement le Gryffondor. Les Préfets de sixième année de Serpentard s'appelaient…attendez voir…ouais…peut-être bien qu'il était Préfet… Sirius n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces choses superficielles. Mais bref. Donc, monsieur se prélassait dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

Sirius se demanda à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Rem' ? appela-t-il.  
-Oui ?  
-T'es déjà allé à la salle de bain des Préfets ?  
-…Ouais…pourquoi ?  
-C'est comment ?  
-C'est chouette.  
-Y a un mot de passe ?  
-Ouais.  
-C'est quoi ?

Sirius entendit Cornedrue et Queudver pouffer.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça, Sirius.  
-Alleeez, Lunard…c'est rien qu'une salle de bain, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça fasse ?  
-Rien…Fais des bulles…  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est le mot de passe. _Fais des bulles_.

Les deux autres ricanèrent.

-C'est Dumbledore qui choisit les mots de passe, je parie, rit James.

Sirius retourna à son Snape. En fait, il avait bien envie d'aller le voir. L'idée de se qu'ils pourraient se raconter ne le torturait pas trop. De toute façon, Sirius agissait avant de réfléchir. On verrait sur place.  
Il s'extirpa de ses draps et attrapa ses tennis sèches.

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda James.  
-J'ai rendez-vous, répondit-il.

Silence.

-Avec qui ? osa Peter.  
-Viveka Jones, la Préfète de Serdaigle, répondit sereinement Sirius en laçant ses chaussures. J'avais oublié.  
-T'y vas comme ça ? s'inquiéta James, faisant allusion à la tenue de Sirius : un short de pyjama, une polaire, des baskets. On dirait que t'es en caleçon !  
-J'y vais pas pour draguer, fit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est déjà fait. Je prends la Carte, dit-il en se levant.  
-Ah…ok… A toute…  
-Ah euh…je peux t'emprunter ta cape, Cornedrue ?  
-…Euh, oui, bien sûr Patmol.  
-Merci, fit Sirius en attrapant au vol la cape d'invisibilité que son ami lui lançait. Je vous raconterai !

Il quitta le dortoir. La cape lui serait surtout utile pour se faufiler hors de la salle commune encore encombrée. Il n'était pas tard.

Après avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius déplia à nouveau la Carte du Maraudeur. Le petit point marqué « Severus Snape » allait d'un mur à l'autre dans la salle de bain des Préfets, au cinquième étage. Que faisait-il ? Il se déshabillait, accrochant ses vêtements aux porte-manteaux ? Il ouvrait les robinets d'eau ? Sirius ne connaissait pas la salle de bain des Préfets. Le point Severus Snape s'immobilisa à peu près.

-On fait trempette ? chuchota le Gryffondor à la Carte.

Sirius se sentait mortellement curieux. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le corps du Serpentard. Sans ces informes robes noires, s'entendait. Pourquoi Snape ne portait-il jamais de jean moulant, au fait ?  
Légèrement honteux de la chaleur improbable qui envahissait son corps, le Maraudeur rangea le fidèle parchemin dans la poche ventrale de sa polaire et se mit en route, toujours sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de James.  
Voilà, c'était ici. Une large porte lourdement décorée marquait l'entrée à la salle de bain. Sur la Carte, Sirius jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au point Severus Snape, qui se tenait immobile au même endroit que précédemment.

-_Fais des bulles, _murmura-t-il.

£££

A suivre ! Huhu.  
Je pense publier le prochain chapitre début Janvier :)

Une petite riviou pour m'encourager ? (toute pitite ?)


	4. Mimi Geignarde

J'ai cru que j'allais me faire dézinguer avec le délai que j'avais annoncé. Un mois Oo C'est pourtant pas énorme, surtout si l'on compte Noël, le 1er de l'an, les millions de cousins qui crient, les autres fics presque en retard, les millions de gens qui veulent subitement de vos nouvelles, les devoirs de philos... (et les soldes qui arrivent mais là je triche). Heureusement que personne ne connaît mon adresse sinon je n'aurais pas été tranquille. Et dooonc, puisque vous m'en vouliez tellement, j'espère d'autant plus que ce chapitre vous satisfaira !

Chapitre 4 - Mimi Geignarde

La porte, à l'entente du mot de passe, sembla hésiter.

Severus Snape, se délassant agréablement dans l'eau brûlante et savonneuse de la petite piscine que constituait la baignoire de la salle de bain des Préfets, fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées – concernant un certain Gryffondor mal élevé – par une douce voix féminine. Il sursauta presque.

-Il y a un autre élève qui demande à entrer, chantonna la sirène de la mosaïque surplombant la baignoire.

Severus grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Avait-il le choix de lui refuser de pénétrer dans la pièce ? Au nom de l'intimité, peut-être ? Severus en doutait fort, six années de scolarité dans cette école de fous lui ayant largement appris que ses constructeurs ne connaissait pas l'idée de pudeur, voire, étaient totalement étrangers à celle de tranquillité.

-La porte va s'ouvrir, prévint la sirène de sa voix douce, confirmant ses soupçons, mais elle te laisse le temps de t'arranger si tu veux.

Profondément contrarié, Severus Snape tira à lui de gros paquets de mousse afin de préserver son corps des regards. Avec un peu de chance, l'intrus s'excuserait de l'avoir dérangé et reviendrait prendre son bain le lendemain.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
Severus sut qu'il était maudit. Le soupir d'exaspération qui lui échappa étira un sourire sur le visage de Black, cette andouille qui n'avait aucun sens de la discrétion, alors qu'il posait sur une étagère une cape bizarre, s'avançant dans la pièce.

-Salut, Snape ! lui lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-Grnmrlu', répondit celui-ci.  
-Waouh…s'extasiait l'abruti de service, tournant sur lui-même pour admirer la luxueuse pièce d'eau. La classe… Y a carrément du favoritisme…  
-Depuis quand t'es Préfet, Black ? se reprit Severus, incisif.

Il ne se gênerait pas pour aller dénoncer le Gryffondor, oh non !

-Et toi ? répliqua le concerné.  
-Quatre mois, siffla Severus.  
-Ah… Ça doit être une erreur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? s'énerva Severus.  
-Me laver, dit Sirius en toute logique, haussant les épaules.  
-T'as pas le droit d'être là, grommela encore Severus.  
-Rhô, fais pas chier, rétorqua celui-ci avec un sourire, c'est assez grand pour deux, non ?

Il s'accroupit dans le but de délacer ses tennis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Le ton de Snape était empressé. Inquiet.

-J'enlève mes chaussures, expliqua gentiment Patmol sans relever la tête.  
-Tu ne vas pas entrer dans cette baignoire.  
-Moi je crois que si.  
-Si tu entres, je sors.  
-Bah vas-y, sors, sourit Sirius en se relevant, les bras écartés.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Donne-moi une serviette.

Sirius sourit de plus belle.

-Viens la chercher.  
-…  
-Tu as peur d'avoir froid ?

Le Serpentard lui balança une grande giclée d'eau chaude. Après s'être ébroué, le Maraudeur retira sa polaire et son t-shirt, qu'il posa à côté de l'autre tas de vêtements. Sur lequel reposait une baguette magique. Tiens tiens. Severus Snape, rendu totalement et irrémédiablement inoffensif ? Son cerveau courageusement Gryffondoresque lui intima dans une explosion d'adrénaline qu'il FALLAIT profiter de la situation.

-Tu te retournes ? demanda innocemment Sirius, s'apprêtant à retirer son short. Le temps que j'entre ?  
-Crèves, sourit Severus. Tu n'entreras pas.  
-Bon, tant pis, décida l'intrus en commençant effectivement à baisser son short.

Des clapotis d'eau précipités l'informèrent que Snape s'était retourné en catastrophe.  
D'autres clapotis informèrent le malheureux Serpentard – qui avait fermé les yeux – que ce dégénéré de Black pénétrait dans l'eau.

-N'essaie même pas de t'approcher de moi, siffla-t-il en les rouvrant.  
-C'est pas du tout mon intention, s'offusqua Sirius. Je suis venu pour me laver.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il commença à jouer avec les trente robinets différents, déversant des bulles de savon de toutes couleurs et senteurs.

-Ouvre pas celui-là, grogna Severus.  
-Lequel ? Celui-là, là ?  
-Non, au-dessus, à gauche. Il fait des bulles à l'eucalyptus et j'aime pas. Ça me fait éternuer.  
-D'accord. T'as vu, chuis gentil.

Severus se contenta de lui jeter un regard blasé. Sirius attrapa un savon rose et commença à se laver le torse, en souriant d'un air engageant au Serpentard.

-Tu as l'air d'un abruti, Black, nota Severus.  
-Merci, ça me va droit au cœur, grimaça le concerné.  
-Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.  
-Et c'est moi qui passe mon temps à t'insulter ?

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit. Le Gryffondor faisait allusion à leur altercation dans les cachots, ce qu'il avait naïvement espéré éviter.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir ici, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Sirius resta silencieux, se savonnant distraitement.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester concentré sur la répulsion que ce type trop sûr de ses charmes lui inspirait, Severus ne put s'empêcher de suivre ses mouvements avec une gourmandise mal placée. Black était très, très bien foutu du point de vue Serpentard. Finement musclé. Plutôt mince. Beau visage.  
Il inspira discrètement.  
Regard à tomber par terre.  
Fais chier.  
Il se passa les mains sur le visage et s'ébroua.

-Black. Je vais nager. Laisse-moi tranquille ok ?

Severus s'élança dans une longueur, vers le mur du fond. Sirius suivit des yeux son mouvement, détaillant sans aucune gêne son corps appétissant.  
Snape était. _Carrément_. Mignon.  
Sexy.  
Le cœur du maraudeur s'emballa. Merde. Il fallait qu'il arrête de délirer ; qu'il ferme les yeux et sorte de cette pièce au plus vite, afin de pouvoir aller s'offrir une petite séance de plaisir solitaire dans les plus proches W.C.  
Son entrejambe brûlant n'était malheureusement (?) pas _du tout_ d'accord.  
Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mis mal à l'aise par la trahison de son enveloppe charnelle. Malheur. Et l'autre qui revenait de sa longueur, son corps délectable lui passant sous le nez. Y avait de quoi pleurer.  
Le Gryffondor se reprit. Eh oh, c'était pas le moment ! Il s'était pointé pour quoi, si ce n'était pour mater ?  
Oui mais quand même, là ça pouvait rapidement devenir embarrassant… Suffisait que Snape le frôle et…  
Son sexe vibrant approuva sans réserve. Damned. Ce qu'il faisait chaauuud dans cette salle de bain…

Severus ayant achevé son aller-retour se retourna contre le rebord du bassin et y appuya les coudes, essoufflé – quoi ? ce bassin était _vraiment_ grand, et lui n'était pas un nageur hors-pair. Parmi la mousse de bulles multicolores et la vapeur d'eau, il distingua le regard outremer de Black. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Gryffondor avait encore à le fixer comme ça ? Bon sang, ça devrait être illégal de regarder les gens avec une telle intensité !

-Un problème, Black ?

Le concerné revint sur Terre. Allez. Le tout pour le tout.

-Je te trouve super sexy, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, entamant un infime sourire.

Severus, les pommettes déjà rougies par la chaleur ambiante, avait à présent la bouche bêtement ouverte, ce qui lui faisait quelque peu perdre de sa superbe. Après dix secondes, il la referma cependant en reprenant contenance et siffla :

-Tes blagues sont de plus en plus mauvais goût.  
-Tu sais très bien que je blague pas, répondit Sirius, limite agressif.  
-…

Severus referma la bouche sans rien rétorquer, gêné au possible. Black craquait. Black craquait complètement ; car effectivement, il ne blaguait pas – Severus connaissait trop bien toutes les intonations diverses et variées que prenaient ses railleries. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

N'hésitant que vaguement, Sirius avança de quatre pas – le Serpentard se raidit, tétanisé – et s'adossa au rebord du bassin, à côté du Serpentard, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'embarras de Severus. Leur proximité soudaine fit même monter de quelques degrés la température de son corps. Incapable de se détacher des yeux bleus du Maraudeur, il eut soudain la gorge sèche.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? chuchota inévitablement le Gryffondor.

Ce à quoi Severus n'eut pas la force de répondre non. Sirius Black approcha son visage du sien, tendant une main vers son épaule. Severus n'avait qu'à moitié conscience de s'être rapproché également. Leurs lèvres se joignirent.  
La sensation était exquise. Leurs lèvres humides se touchant intimement en un contact électrisant. Se séparant un instant pour mieux recommencer.  
Et il y avait mieux que cette sensation. L'explosion du petit truc dans leur poitrine, avait repris et il semblait à Sirius et à Severus que plus ils s'embrasseraient, plus elle serait dévastatrice, et plus difficile serait la séparation de leurs deux bouches.

C'était tout à fait idiot, ce qu'ils faisaient, aurait dû songer Severus, qui n'avait cependant rien d'autre à l'esprit que la chaleur du corps du Maraudeur près de lui. Il sentit la main sur son épaule glisser dans son cou puis dans sa nuque, les doigts du Gryffondors se mêlant à ses cheveux mouillés. Dans l'eau, lui-même posa une main, puis l'autre, de chaque côté de la taille de Sirius Black, recherchant ce contact si plaisant, cette chaleur. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à nouveau et se reprirent instantanément, s'ouvrant, cette fois, sans qu'ils n'aient eu à se concerter.

Dieu de tous les dieux, songea vaguement Sirius, envoyé sur une autre planète. Sa langue caressait doucement celle de Severus Snape, leurs lèvres ne se quittant plus. Il posa, en y pensant à peine, sa main libre sur la hanche du Serpentard et commença à le caresser délicatement, du bout des doigts, comme le faisait ce dernier sur sa taille.  
Ils ne pourraient plus arrêter de s'embrasser, songea Sirius. Ils étaient au Paradis. C'était très bien. Parfait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant, pour reprendre haleine, sans cesser les caresses sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs regards brûlants se rencontrèrent. Il fallait dire quelque chose.  
Sirius ne savait pas quoi.  
Severus non plus.

-Tu vois, que je blaguais pas, murmura finalement le Maraudeur avec un imperceptible sourire.

Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de ces deux orbes outremers que constituaient les yeux de Sirius Black. Merdum. Pour ne pas perdre pied, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le Gryffondor répondit avec enthousiasme.  
Une caresse plus exigeante que les autres les rapprocha au point que leurs érections entrèrent en contact, ce qui les fit presque sursauter tous deux, si tant est que l'on puisse sursauter dans l'eau. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Severus resta immobile quelques secondes, monstrueusement embarrassé. Lentement, il reprirent chacun le visage de l'autre entre leurs mains et s'embrassèrent voluptueusement, veillant à respecter entre leurs bassins une distance de sécurité.  
Ce dont avait envie Sirius à présent, c'était de dire le prénom de Severus. De le chuchoter, juste pour l'entendre. Mais ils étaient tous les deux absorbés dans leurs baisers et il n'osa pas. Le deuxième effleurement de leurs érections les surprit moins mais les fit émettre un petit halètement de contrariété mêlée d'excitation. Sirius entamait une manœuvre de rapprochement pour étreindre le Serpentard, et leurs sexes se touchèrent plus franchement. Les bras de Severus se raidirent, et il tenta de maintenir l'espace entre eux, tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
Un soupir d'extase, qui ne venait ni du Gryffondor ni du Serpentard, les fit bondir avec un petit cri et se retourner brusquement, fouillant la pièce d'un regard paniqué.

-Rhôôô, mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! minauda une voix nasillarde et sucrée.

Les deux adolescents, trop suffoqués pour émettre un son, ne purent qu'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et devenir blancs. Un fantôme. Ou plus exactement, le fantôme d'une fillette à lunettes dont les traits trahissaient un caractère de peste et de perverse.

Sirius se remit le premier :  
-Dis, espèce de pétasse, ça t'embêterait de…fiche le camp ? On t'a pas invitée !  
-Oh mais bien sûr, cria en retour le fantôme sur une tonalité suraiguë, Mimi Geignarde va s'en aller ; personne ne veut jamais de Mimi Geignarde, je _dérange _comme d'habitude !  
-Oui, c'est ça, tu déranges, répondit Sirius d'un ton courtois.

La fillette renifla de dédain et s'en fut en flottant vers le mur de gauche. Mais avant de le traverser elle se retourna et lança :

-Je vais le dire à _tout le monde !  
_-Non attends ! la rappelèrent instantanément les deux garçons.

Seul le rire nasillard de Mimi Geignarde, sadiquement satisfaite d'elle-même, leur parvint d'à travers le mur.

Severus, tirant une tronche de six pieds de long, se hissa hors du bassin sans un regard pour le Gryffondor et attrapa prestement une serviette qu'il se noua autour de la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interpella Sirius.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard sombre et, dégoulinant encore d'eau et de mousse, enfila sa chaussette gauche.

-Hey, t'en vas pas à cause d'elle…! protesta Sirius, qui aurait volontiers repris où ils en étaient restés.  
-Ferme-la Black ! siffla le Serpentard, furieux. Sérieusement, ferme-la!

Le Gryffondor ravala sa langue. Severus se débattait avec mauvaise humeur avec ses fripes. L'air boudeur, Sirius vint s'appuyer contre le bord de la baignoire-piscine, le menton dans les mains, et le regarda se rhabiller.

-Tu t'en vas vraiment ? demanda-t-il lorsque le Serpentard enfila son sweat-shirt.

Pour toute réponse, Severus ramassa son sac de cours, se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Morose, Sirius lança dans le vide un vague « Salut ». Après cinq minutes à se les peler au bord du bassin il se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude et entreprit, une fois n'est pas coutume, de s'offrir du bon temps, l'enthousiasme qu'avait provoqué en lui la proximité du Serpentard n'ayant pas été totalement refroidi par l'apparition de cette pimbêche de Mimi Geignarde.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Ca vous a pluuu ?  
Vous pouvez me faire part de vos commentaires en me laissant une review ou un mail privé. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ! Les remarques sur le style sont également les bienvenues, tout est encouragement à s'améliorer.  
A très bientôt n.n  
Deux semaines.  
Biz  
Lupiot


	5. Gryffondor et Serpentard

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà après une absence déraisonnable, avec la suite de ce slash délirant. Enfin, délirant à imaginer en tout cas, et je pense que c'est pas mal à lire non plus XD. Je m'amuse beaucoup à mettre Sirius et Severus dans des situations impossibles, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. Bref. je vous aime, et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Gryffondor et Serpentard**

-Alors, Patmol ? susurra une voix langoureuse à son oreille le lendemain matin.

A demi réveillé - ou à demi _pas_ réveillé - Sirius marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles et se rencogna sous son oreiller.

-Tt-tt-tt, le sermonna James en arrachant l'édredon à la faible emprise de son ami, alooors ? Raconte !

Sirius se demanda, par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à raconter et surtout, si James tenait réellement à leur amitié parce que là, s'il ne le laissait pas pioncer, ça allait saigner. Enfin, plus tard.

-NnJameslaissmoadormirrr...  
-Naan...je veux savoir, pour Viveka. Et je veux des détails, mec. Plein de détails.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et mit déjà deux minutes entières à se rappeler _qui_ était Viveka, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à comprendre pourquoi James lui parlait de la Préfète des Serdaigle un si beau matin dominical, qui n'appelait qu'à la grasse matinée, si ce n'était l'hibernation sans fin, mais en tout cas...

-Alors, comment c'était ? insista James Potter, parfaitement réveillé, lui, et projetant apparemment de prendre souche au chevet de son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sorte de sa léthargie.  
-Dekoa ? répondit mollement l'interpellé.  
-Avec Viveka...  
-Viveka ?  
-Putain Sirius tu es lent...Viveka, la fille avec qui tu avais _rendez-vous_ hier soir !  
-Nn...pas Viveka...démentit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils et en tirant sur sa couette pour se cacher dessous.

Désespéré, James abandonna.

-Si t'as faim pépère, chantonna-t-il moqueur en sortant, je te signale que les délicieuses gaufres au sirop d'érable du petit dèj ne seront servies que jusqu'à dix heures et demiiieee...

Sirius grogna.

-Raelmastuféryffon'or ?  
-Pardon ? demanda poliment James. J'ai pas tout compris.  
-Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ? réitéra Sirius en se redressant péniblement, puis en jetant son précieux oreiller à la figure de son ami.

SS-SB

Severus se levait toujours très tôt. Surtout le dimanche, et surtout pendant les vacances : cela lui évitait d'avoir à subir - il n'existait pas d'autre mot - l'infernal bruit des autres. Et _oui_, il se _revendiquait_ misanthrope.

Mais ce jour là, Severus resta au lit. Manque de sommeil.

Le Serpentard s'était éveillé vers trois heures du matin avec une formidable érection, et l'impossibilité mentale et physique de se rendormir l'avait poussé, excédé, à se traîner jusqu'à la douche pour se soulager.

Voilà pourquoi, déjà profondément désabusé sur le sens global de son existence, Severus se trouvait attablé à dix heures cinq devant un bol de céréales et une part de pudding, assommé par le tonitruant capharnaüm de la table des Serpentard, de la Grande Salle, du Monde Entier. Mais sa journée pouvait commencer plus mal, ce que s'empressa de lui démontrer Rodolphus Lestranges - successeur de Lucius Malfoy dans la longue lignée des Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard imbus de leur personne et atrocement désagréables à entendre - en lui lançant, acerbe :

-Alors Snape... Il suce bien, Black ?

Severus renversa son bol dans un mouvement compulsif. Les rires gras d'une dizaine de personnes fusèrent, accompagnés de remarques salaces et de quelques critiques quant aux goûts du malheureux Severus qui, devenu blême, ne s'occupa même pas de nettoyer le lait qui se répandait sur la nappe. Une autre dizaine de personne souriait bêtement, interloquée, interrogeant du regard ceux qui paraissaient au courant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question dégueu ? siffla finalement Severus à l'adresse de Lestranges, ses joues se colorant. Et au petit déj, en plus ! ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, faisant disparaître d'un geste saccadé le lait et les céréales.  
-Oh, répondit Rodolphus de sa voix de benne basculante, alors il suce pas bien ?

Les rires redoublèrent et Severus, serrant les dents à s'en bloquer les mâchoires, se leva sèchement avant de tous les étriper - ou _pour _tous les étriper, il ne savait plus très bien où il en était.

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous tenez cette fine plaisanterie, éructa-t-il, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe, mais elle est, primo, d'un tel mauvais goût que ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle te plaise, Lestranges, secundo, totalement et irrémédiablement basée sur l'invention pure et simple d'un esprit pervers très imaginatif et tertio...NULLE ! cria-t-il finalement, à court d'idée, sa rage prenant le dessus sur son sens de la répartie mordante.

Ce fut précisément en cet instant que Sirius Black pénétra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de son acolyte James Potter  
N'oublions pas que la forme animagus de Sirius était un chien. Il en résultait qu'il avait un sens olfactif un poil plus développé que la moyenne.

-James, grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Il n'y a pas de gaufres au sirop d'érable.  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna innocemment celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que...fit-il, intrigué, dirigeant son regard vers une scène de ménage à la table des Serpentards.

Snape semblait furax, ce qui en soi était déjà une excellente chose, mais, mieux que cela, il semblait furax contre les membres de sa propre maison qui se foutaient ouvertement de sa gueule, fait proprement jouissif.

-Regarde Patmol ! Snivell...commença-t-il d'un ton réjoui avant de se rappeler que Sirius _sortait_ avec Snivellus, euh...enfin regarde euh...Snape...je veux dire Severus...il a l'air de euh...d'avoir des problèmes...

James, mortellement déprimé, se dirigea en traînant la savate vers la table des Gryffondors. Si on ne pouvait même plus se moquer de Snivellus, de qui allait-on se moquer ?  
Sirius fronça les sourcils à la vision de la scène mais décida de commencer par aller manger et de penser après. Cependant, un vil Serpentard - pléonasme - lui attrapa le bras :

-Alors, Black, on fait des petits trucs cochons sous la mousse avec les Préfets de Serpentard ? cria-t-il avant de passer la porte à reculons, hilare, suivit dans le mouvement par deux de ses camarades.

Aux alentours, une vingtaine de personne écarquilla les yeux, soufflée, les filles cachant derrière leur main prétendument choquée des demi-sourires incrédules et les garçons éclatant de rire franchement avant de chercher, à gauche, à droite, une explication à cette pique voyeuriste.  
Sirius - rappelons pour sa défense qu'il n'avait pas encore sustenté son appétit - répliqua naturellement :  
-Hé ouais McNair ! Dommage pour toi mais tu n'es pas Préfet !

Avant de se diriger la démarche sûre, centre d'attention de la moitié du réfectoire - ce qui lui plaisait assez - vers ses trois amis attablés. James, bouche bée, l'attaqua dès qu'il fut assis :

-Hier soir tu étais avec _Snape ??_ Tu es allé rejoindre _Snape ?_

Et comme Sirius haussait les épaules - et que la moitié de la Grande Salle qui n'avait pas entendu McNair s'étouffait avec son porridge aux paroles de James Potter, qui manquait terriblement de discrétion - ce dernier poursuivit dans le chapitre des jérémiades :

-Oh mon _Dieu ! _fit-il, atterré, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

Remus tenta de calmer le jeu en criant à la cantonade « C'est une blague, c'est une blague ! » mais personne ne lui prêta attention, tout le monde s'étant tourné vers son voisin pour avoir le bout manquant de l'anecdote.  
Deux mecs, surpris en pleine action dans une salle de bain, c'était déjà quelque chose !  
Qu'ils fussent de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, cela relevait de l'extraordinaire !  
Mais qu'il s'agît de Severus Snape et de Sirius Black, c'était tout simplement _génial !_

En deux heures, toute l'école était au courant.

SS-SB

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! s'enflamma Remus en jetant son sac sur le canapé central de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, statufiant par là même les dix personnes présentes.  
-Je saaaaiiiis paaaaas et je veux paaaas en parleeeeeer...! supplia James en se plaquant les deux mains sur les oreilles.  
-C'est gore ! ponctua Peter.  
-Rhâââ, pleura Cornedrue en se projetant dans le canapé. Veux pu voir personne.

Les dix Gryffondors présents s'entre-regardèrent de loin, stupéfiés et rapidement dévorés de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser le si rationnel Remus Lupin à jeter ses affaires de cours en criant, et le si exubérant James Potter à imiter l'autruche la tête plantée dans les confortables coussins rouges - plutôt habitués à recevoir les gracieux honneurs de son derrière ?

-Jamie, si tu restes là-dessous, tu vas mourir, fit gentiment remarquer Queudver.  
-Ch'eux hourrir ! lui parvint la voix étouffée de son ami.  
-Bouse de dragon, râla Remus les dents serrées en s'asseyant, l'air contrarié.  
-Pff...muahahahaha ! éclata de rire Peter. _Bouse de dragon ! _Ah ah ah ! Oh Rem' c'est trop bon..._Bouse de dragon !?_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Muihihihi...mpff...Et cette tête que tu fais...Muahahahaha !  
-Ch'eux mourir...continuait de se lamenter James qui devait commencer à manquer d'air.  
-Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Sirius, trancha Remus, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.  
-Hihihi..._Bouse de dragon...  
__-_C'est totalement incohérent, poursuivit le jeune Préfet.  
-En hême temps, h'est hirius...parvint à articuler Cornedrue. Herde, j'étouffe...  
-Mpffuihihihi...tressauta Peter en proie à un fou-rire inextinguible, en aidant son ami à s'extraire des profondeurs du canapé.  
-Jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps...hier, en fait...Il nous cachait tout de sa relation avec Severus...  
-S'il te plaît, tu ne voudrais pas l'appeler _Bâtard Graisseux_ ? demanda James avec de grands yeux choupinous. Ça me remonterait le moral...  
-Mhuihihihihhihihihihi !  
-...et subitement, il nous colle tout sous le nez...tout le monde est au courant...ce n'est pas...normal...D'autant plus que Severus...  
-Non ? _Snivellus_, alors ? tenta James.  
-Hihi...  
-...n'a pas l'air de se réjouir de cet état de fait...Je me demande comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit au courant pour eux deux. Apparemment, tout le monde croit qu'ils ont passé euh...un moment ensemble dans la salle de bain des Préfets hier... Peut-être que Severus...  
-On pourrait peut-être se cantonner au bon vieux _Snape_, nan ? Une valeur sûre. Coule bien en bouche. Un son sifflant, nasal, désagréable. Une fin abrupte qui vous gâche la phrase. Ça colle bien au personnage. T'aimes pas, _Snape_, Lulu ?  
-Muihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi !

Remus suspendit ses réflexions et se tourna vers ses deux amis. Peter était prisonnier d'un hoquet compulsif. James semblait au bord du suicide.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée de la raison pour laquelle tous les Serpentards semblaient au courant, dès le lever du jour, du prétendu bain de minuit de Sirius et Severus ? Cornedrue ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules d'un millimètre, en pleine désillusion.

-Paraît que quelqu'un les a surpris, consentit-il à formuler avant de virer au vert anis, maladif ; ses yeux s'humidifiant. Mon p'tit Siriii !...  
-Ah ?

Remus fronçait les sourcils.

-Bon sang de veracrasse. Moi qui commençais à me dire qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble en fin de compte...  
-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MmpffIHIHIHI ! Lunard j'a-dore tes... jurONHONHONHONHON ! Muihihi !  
-Queudver, je vais t'estourbir, l'informa posément le loup-garou, qui commençait mine de rien à perdre patience.  
-_POTTER !! _

Remus sursauta, accordant un sursis à son camarade de chambre présentement écroulé sur le tapis de la Salle Commune.  
Le concerné - Potter, donc - leva ses yeux délavés vers la deuxième catastrophe de sa journée, qui, s'extirpant du portrait de la Grosse Dame, s'avançait à grands pas furieux. Excédés. Il ne savait pas bien.

-Coucou Lily...Evans je veux dire...

Par ailleurs, il se savait responsable de l'état de nerfs de sa dulcinée sans parvenir à en retrouver la raison, aussi ne bougea-t-il pas de son canapé, amorphe et déprimé. Lorsque la jeune fille fut arrivée devant lui, le tapis était roussis des empreintes de ses pas. Elle se planta, gigantesque et fulminante, devant le crétin le plus immature et désespérant, pensait-elle, qu'il lui serait jamais donné de rencontrer.

-James POTTER ! cria-t-elle à nouveau, faisant des efforts manifestes pour ne pas le défenestrer sur-le-champ. Dire que j'ai presque cru que tu avais plus de cinq ans d'âge mental ! TU TROUVES ÇA _DRÔLE ?_

Elle dégrafa le haut de son gilet d'un mouvement sec pour découvrir le tatouage original - concocté par Sirius - qui couvrait sa peau en capitale rose glamour.

-« James Potter est mon gourou » lu James d'une voix atone.

Lily Evans le défia du regard. Si elle avait été chatte, elle se serait tenue toute griffes dehors, le poil hérissé, sifflant et crachant. Mais elle était humaine, et elle sourit nerveusement.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit James, qui ne comprenait effectivement plus rien du tout depuis dix heures vingt-cinq ce matin.  
-C'est pourtant simple, éructa Lily, je te trouve tellement débile que je ne veux même pas te jeter un sort. Lis sur mes lèvres : NE - M'ADRESSE - PLUS - JAMAIS - LA - PAROLE. Bye. Au fait Remus, faut vraiment que je te parle, enchaîna-t-elle en attrapant le Préfet par la manche pour le traîner hors de la Salle Commune.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? demanda celui-ci lorsque la tigresse des Gryffondors eût lâché prise.

Cette dernière reboutonna le haut de son gilet avec le regard typiquement féminin du « j'ai-des-envies-de-meurtres », s'enroula le cou dans un foulard sombre, inspira une fois, deux fois, et lança, d'une voix légère :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Severus et Black ? C'est pas sérieux, hein ?

SS-SB

-Merde ! ragea Severus en tapant du poing sur le mur.

Severus était en temps normal une personne de sang-froid. Seules quelques rares individus étaient dotés de l'étrange pouvoir de lui foutre les nerfs en pelote par leur seule attitude. Black faisait partie de ces personnes. Black qui, muet, délaçait tranquillement ses chaussures afin de s'installer les doigts de pieds en éventail.

-C'est sympa ici, nota-t-il. Chouette aménagement.

Severus était LE maître de l'ironie, alors pitié, que Black remballe ses piètres tentatives.  
Quoi. Il l'avait mené dans l'un des cachots reculés servant de dépotoir à l'école entière ; la pièce était remplie de futons défoncés et de tableaux recouverts de tentures, il y avait tout juste la place de marcher, pas de cheminée, et un parfum de poussière limite nauséeux. C'était ce qui se faisait de mieux en matière d'aménagement, non ?  
Pourquoi, déjà, avait-il traîné Black jusqu'ici ?  
Parce que...parce qu'atrocement seul, acculé par les moqueries vaseuses de ses condisciples, il avait vaguement songé que le Gryffondor étant dans une situation analogue, ils pourraient s'échanger leur désespoir et trouver la solution pour sortir de ce pétrin. Hic : Black avait l'air d'y être à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, dans ce pétrin.  
S'étirant paresseusement, le poisson en question avisa la tranche d'un livre dépassant de sous le sofa en face de lui. Il s'en saisit et lu :  
-« 1001 sortilèges perdus du Moyen-Age, ou comment en faire voire de toutes les couleurs aux personnes que vous ne portez pas dans votre cœur »...je vois. Tu viens ici souvent ?  
-Rends-moi ça ! grogna le Serpentard en saisissant l'ouvrage.

Il le rejeta sous son sofa attitré. Se penchant, Sirius constata qu'une dizaine de livres y étaient cachés. Il haussa les sourcils. L'antre de Severus Snape ? Bon à savoir.  
Alors...

-Tu t'assois ? invita-t-il avec un sourire adorable, tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le futon râpeux.

Severus le regarda, les traits tendus.

-A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il, peu amène.  
-A...à rien...On sort ensemble, non ? Viens...  
-_On sort ensemble_...répéta Severus, le visage pâle, et secouant la tête. Black, toutes ces conneries t'ont décroché la tête ! On n'est _pas_ ensemble !

Sirius, rougissant, pinça les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-De...quoi ? Mais... ! On n'est pas ensemble, c'est tout ! On sera jamais ensemble, reviens sur terre !!  
-Quoi, 'reviens sur terre' ?! s'échauffa Sirius. Merde, _toi _reviens sur terre, Severus ! Et hier, ça compte pas ?

Le Serpentard s'empourpra légèrement.

-Je suis parti, répondit-il.  
-Ouais. Okay, c'était ton droit d'être fâché. Moi non plus ça m'a pas plus, qu'elle se pointe, grimaça Sirius en songeant à Mimi Geignarde.

Un instant mise à mal par les propos de son vis-à-vis et le ton modéré que celui-ci utilisait, la résolution de Severus refit toutefois surface :  
-C'est pas la question. Je suis parti ! C'est tout. Parti !

Il essayait de mettre beaucoup de sens dans ce mot mais n'y parvenait manifestement pas.

-Ouais, t'es parti, répondit relativement calmement le Gryffondor. Mais t'es pas parti quand je t'ai demandé si je pouvais t'embrasser. T'es parti plus tard. Y a pas de lien de cause à effet.

Sirius fixa sans détour les yeux corbeaux du Serpentard, qui, vide de répartie cinglante, restait simplement la bouche entre-ouverte, incertain. Le maraudeur, toujours affalé sur le futon, passa ses longues jambes de chaque côté du corps de Severus, debout devant lui, et les posa sereinement sur le sofa d'en face. Interdit, le Préfet ne bougea pas.

-Black ?  
-...Severus ?

-Merde, Sev, tu es un Serpentard oui ou non ? Je suis là, devant toi, désarmé, jambes écartées...qu'est-ce que tu attends pour profiter de la situation ?

En proie au désespoir, Severus fit basculer le Gryffondor sur le côté en lui écrasant la tête dans le matelas défoncé du futon.

-Tu crains vraiment !

A demi étranglé, Sirius parvint à rire.

-Je viens de prouver la supériorité de mon cerveau sur le tiens. Tu t'es fait avoir !  
-Tss...  
-Hmm...

Sirius enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus.

-On peut pas être dérangés, ici ?

La respiration de Severus s'était faite saccadée.

-...Non.

Sirius Black plongea son regard dans le sien. Severus songea que ça n'était pas du jeu, tant il avait de beaux yeux. Comment résister ?  
Et qui Severus essayait-il de tromper ? Il avait déjà perdu. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus du Maraudeur, qui attendait diligemment qu'il veuille bien, pour une fois, faire le premier pas. Ou qu'il dise quelque chose, peut-être. Pas sûr. Pas sûr d'avoir envie de prononcer le moindre mot. Ok pour le reste ; il s'en sentait capable.  
Le toucher.  
L'embrasser.  
L'embrasser.  
Mais dire quelque chose, ça non. Non.  
L'embrasser.  
Severus se pencha sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, évitant de croiser les yeux de celui-ci. Oh, que c'était bon, et comme ça lui avait manqué...ce contact chaud et humide, ce désir partagé, ce demi sourire de félicité sur la bouche de Black...C'était si bon... Cette langue douce et granuleuse, ce contact si grisant !

Il laissa ses genoux glisser pour tuer cet espace sacrilège entre leurs deux corps. Les bras de Black se refermèrent sur son dos dans un soupir silencieux, et il sentit la chaleur de leur corps se mêler agréablement. C'était divin, en réalité. Il songea fugitivement que c'était triste qu'il n'ait pas connu ça avant. Que de temps perdu... Il rougit en sentant son pantalon se comprimer, réagissant à un frottement un peu trop... ... ...Damned, Sirius Black était simplement bandant, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Sirius ne s'était jamais trouvé dans un tel état d'excitation. Il allait exploser. Il parvenait tout juste à suivre le rythme des baisers de Severus tant il haletait comme le dernier des uke, rôle qu'il n'était pourtant pas habitué à jouer. Comment la situation avait-elle pu se retourner à ce point ? tenta-t-il de comprendre. Depuis le début, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Et là...  
Pour donner le change, délaçant ses jambes d'autour de la taille du Serpentard, il fit glisser ses mains sur la chute de reins de ce dernier, qui comme il fallait s'y attendre, laissa échapper un hoquet surpris et extrêmement gêné, avant de s'empourprer d'avantage.  
Sirius Black rules.

Leurs halètements se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et leurs mouvements de plus en plus sensuels. L'un et l'autre réalisaient progressivement qu'ils leur faudrait ou s'arrêter arbitrairement à un moment donné, ou décider de passer aux choses sérieuses et dans ce cas... Sirius était en train de diviser maladroitement sa concentration sur deux choses à la fois : placer sa jambe droite entre celles de Severus sans fiche ce dernier par-dessus bord, et réfléchir aux nécessités pratiques pour prolonger le flirt : utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir du lubrifiant depuis son dortoir, ou encore déplier cet inconfortable futon, et alors...

Severus se forçait à ne pas songer à ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux _ensuite _et y parvenait plutôt bien, occupé qu'il était à frotter délicieusement perversement son aine contre celle du Gryffondor. Les caresses entre garçons, une belle découverte.

-Hh, Sev-  
-Sirius...hmm  
-Là, hh, oui...  
-Han...  
-Severus je...  
-...o...ouais ?...  
-J'en ai super envie...  
-...je sais... ... ...  
-Hmm...putain, hh...  
-Si...ri...ius...  
-Et...et toi ?

-Sev...t'en as envie aussi...

-Embrasse-moi encore...s'il te plaît...

Severus s'empressa de lui complaire.

Bien sûr qu'il en crevait d'envie. C'était du moins ce que lui clamait ouvertement son corps indiscipliné. Mais...s'il ne se sentait déjà pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de partager une proximité plus qu'amicale avec un garçon, il n'était vraiment pas programmé pour une connaissance approfondie de Sirius Black...non, vraiment. Il avait chaud, très chaud, mais pas au point d'être fiévreux.

Cependant, il se laisserait bien tenter par...quelques petites choses...quelques caresses plus rapprochées, peau contre peau, leurs mains contre leurs corps... Il faisait chaud, de toute façon.

Sirius sentit avec désappointement Severus se séparer de lui. Le Serpentard se redressa et, à genoux, fit passer sa robe par dessus ses épaules. Puis, deux couches de t-shirt noirs suivirent. Se soustrayant à la contemplation de ce torse fin et pâle effroyablement sexy, Sirius se débarrassa lui-même de son pull et de son sous-pull. Il manigança également une habile extraction de l'emprise des genoux de Severus, et se rejeta sur ce dernier en riant. Il s'embrassèrent, amusés, se suçotèrent les lèvres, se caressèrent voluptueusement. Sirius se pencha tout contre son Serpentard et lui chatouilla le cou du bout de sa langue.

Severus était à bout de souffle, et son entrejambe comprimé lui faisait mal. Glissant ses bras entre eux deux, il déboutonna les trois boutons de sa braguette, rougissant comme jamais. Il resta cinq secondes sans avaler, statufié par le regard que lui lança Black lorsqu'il comprit son geste. Un regard de pure luxure.  
Il était définitivement fada de ces yeux.  
Comprenant sans trop de mal que Sirius n'avait que peu de chances de lui en vouloir, il s'attaqua à déboutonner la braguette du Gryffondor, qui pour l'aider souleva les hanches dans un mouvement absolument délicieux.

-Toc toc toc !

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent, Sirius instantanément furieux. Non, ce n'était pas _possible ! _Statufié, il attendit que le silence lui démontre qu'il s'agissait d'une malheureuse erreur. Qui pouvait bien frapper _ici ?  
_Severus, le regard vide, se posait exactement la même question. A la différence que lui _savait _quelle unique personne aurait des raisons de frapper à la porte de cette salle quatre étages sous le donjon, une classe vide devenue débarras.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que Lily lui rende visite justement maintenant ?

**Fin du Chapitre 5**

Héhé.  
Je vais pas vous mentir, je m'amuse follement à faire des fins comme ça.


	6. Lily

Hey hey !  
C'est re-moi. J'aurai été rapide pour une fois. Enfin, pas trop lente. Merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisirs et m'encouragent à écrire la suite. Je sais que cette histoire n'est vraiment pas de la grande littérature, mais je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous distrait : j'y mets tout mon coeur dans ce but là ! o  
Pour une fois ma fin de chapitre n'est pas un cliffhanger (signification : vous n'aurez pas envie de me tuer en fin de chapitre (ce qui est très bon pour moi, normalement)). Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Lily**

-Toc toc ! réitéra le visiteur. Severus ? Tu es là ?

Le Gryffondor, passée une seconde de vif désespoir, échangea un regard avec le Serpentard, et hocha la tête comme ce dernier semblait avoir la même idée. Si seul le silence répondait à Evans, elle repartirait. Pas vrai ?

-Severus, je t'ai entendu, je sais que tu es là, allez ! Bon, j'entre hein.  
-_Non !_ Attends trois secondes s'il te plaît ! Je suis occupé !

Lily, qui avait commencé à tourner la poignée, se figea et referma diligemment la porte. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? _Severus est bizarre,_ se corrigea-t-elle, _normal qu'il agisse comme tel._

-Bon, tu m'dis, hein ! lui fit-elle savoir, croisant les bras avec une grimace désabusée, s'appuyant dos au mur.

Elle entendit son ami s'agiter dans la pièce, et se demanda vaguement au milieu de quelle activité elle avait bien pu le déranger.  
Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Severus l'invita à entrer. Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, lui dit-elle, un rien déboussolée par son allure.

Il était strictement assis, le dos droit, un gros livre ouvert sur les genoux, les deux mains agrippées aux pages et un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres. Ses joues vermillon confirmaient qu'il se passait là quelque chose d'absolument pas naturel. Et sa robe avait été enfilée à l'envers.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète et dubitative.  
-Non, rien, répondit-il aussitôt avant de sourire de nouveau.  
-Il faut que je te parle, entama-t-elle après avoir levé les yeux aux ciel d'un air oscillant entre désespoir et énervement.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sans sentir que le Serpentard se raidissait imperceptiblement et sans remarquer que ses joues perdaient subitement toute leur couleur.

-J'ai parlé avec Remus, commença-t-elle.  
-Lupin ? répondit du tac au tac Severus. Pourquoi faire ?  
-A propos de toi et Black.  
-Salazar, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi… ! supplia le garçon.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.  
-Pitié, Lily…  
-…Je veux simplement savoir ! L'autre jour j'ai cru mourir de rire en vous voyant vous embrasser, mais maintenant…enfin…il paraît que c'est sérieux !

Severus se cachait le visage entre ses mains. Pas Lily. Pas Lily. Il ne fallait pas que Lily croie qu'il sortait avec Black, non ! Pas elle…

-Bon, résuma la jeune fille en se laissant sombrer dans le sofa défoncé. Remus m'a dit…Je vais te dire ce que Remus m'a dit.  
-Ouais.  
-Hier, quand il vous a vus vous…embrasser…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se mordit la lèvre.

-Excuse-moi. C'est tellement drôle, expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Le Serpentard grimaça.

-Donc. Quand il vous a vus vous embrasser… au passage, moi j'avais plutôt pris ça pour une façon de détourner l'attention, c'était bien ça non ?  
-…Ouais…Enfin c'était pas l'idée de départ…je veux dire, de s'embrasser, mais…  
-Bref quand il vous a vus apparemment il a été convaincu que vous ne bluffiez pas et que vous étiez réellement ensemble. Black lui a juré que non et il s'est même énervé contre lui, et, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est plutôt rare qu'ils se disputent, tous les deux.  
-Ouais, je m'en fous.  
-Sauf que là, tu es concerné, Sev…  
-…(soupir)  
-Donc Remus était convaincu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été encore plus convaincu quand Black était revenu dans leur dortoir hier soir : Potter et lui lui ont demandé « Comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble, Snape et toi ? » et Black n'a _rien _répondu…  
-Quel con ! Mais quel con ! s'exclama Severus.

Lily, souriante, haussa un sourcil.

-C'est vrai que ça ne colle pas à son caractère et qu'il aurait dû les envoyer bouler, voire faire une blague idiote sur ton compte.  
-C'est _exactement_ ce qu'il aurait dû faire !  
-Severus…  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien, tu me fais rire…  
-…Bon sang…Bref, et Lupin ?  
-Attends c'est pas fini, hier soir, il m'a dit que Black était parti à un « rendez-vous » soit-disant avec Viveka Jones, juste après avoir demandé à Remus le mot de passe de la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Et tu sais de quoi tout le monde parle ce matin. Il paraît que quelqu'un vous aurait surpris dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, tous les deux.  
-Après enquête, j'ai appris que tu es rentré tard.  
-Je n'aurais _jamais_ cru que vous sortiez ensemble mais depuis ce matin, du coup, j'ai des doutes…franchement !

Elle se mit à rire.

-…On ne sort pasensemble, Lily. Honnêtement, tu me vois avec Black ?

Il ricana.

-On ne peut pas se sentir !  
-Vous êtes pas ensemble, alors ?  
-Nan !  
-Sûr ?  
-Ouais ! Tu veux bien me laisser maintenant, parce q…  
-Explique-moi, alors ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.  
-Que… ?  
-La vraie version des faits !  
-Ben…

Severus regarda son livre en silence, cherchant l'inspiration. Puis il laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-Hier, après l'épisode avec Potter et les autres dans le couloir de Métamorphose, Black est venu me voir. Monsieur était contrarié que son copain – Lupin – croie qu'il flirte avec moi. Tu sais, « Snivellus ».  
-…Je sais. Ils sont stupides, Sev.  
-Oh, je le sais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il est venu me voir en me disant, en gros, que ça risquait de se répandre dans l'école, que ça allait vite me déranger aussi, et son but c'était, si j'ai bien compris, de me ramener pour témoigner devant Lupin que non, y avait rien entre nous. J'ai refusé. Ça me gonflait. On a euh…échangé de vifs propos, tu vois le genre, et je suis parti. C'est tout.  
-Euh…okay…et pour la Salle de Bain ?  
-Ah ça !

Nouvelle séance de méditation côté Severus.

-Je suis tout simplement allé _prendre un bain_ hier soir, et cet abruti s'est pointé avec sa carte, tu sais, leur carte infernale ?  
-La Carte du Maraudeur oui…je l'ai déjà entraperçue. C'est très bien pensé, comme système. C'est de la bonne magie !… S'il n'étaient pas si immatures on pourrait faire quelque chose d'eux…  
-Je ne m'avancerais pas trop sur ce terrain. Enfin ce crétin s'est pointé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, peut-être la même chose, que je parle à Lupin, en tout cas je l'ai viré aussi sec.  
-Et c'est tout ?  
-Oui !  
-Mais alors… ? Quelqu'un vous a surpris ? D'où elle vient, cette rumeur ?  
-Un fantôme ! Une fille fantôme, je te jure, une sale peste !  
-Mimi Geignarde ?  
-Qu…peut-être !  
-Ah ah ah ! C'est sûrement elle ! Alors elle vous a vus ?  
-Oui ! Et elle a dû colporter je ne sais quoi, que Black et moi étions allés ensemble à la Salle de Bain des Préfets ! C'est une _énorme_ déformation !

Lily éclata de rire.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle, le sourire au lèvres.  
-Tu me crois ?  
-Bah oui… Je suis rassurée. Parce que même si ç'aurait été délicieusement drôle, ça m'aurait déçue de ta part que tu sortes avec Black.  
-…Hm.

Il lui sourit.

-Tu sais bien que…tu connais bien la personne qui me plaît…

Sirius, caché derrière le sofa, l'estomac retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, sentit ses oreilles vibrer tant le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant.

-Moi aussi tu me plais…Severus…dit finalement faiblement la voix d'Evans. Mais… je ne sais pas trop, en fait… Je suis désolée…  
-C'est rien, murmura Severus, c'est pas grave.

Sirius voulait quitter cet endroit sur le champ. Ne pas en entendre d'avantage.

Il était furieux. Lui aussi, Severus lui plaisait. Vraiment. Mais personne ne semblait le prendre en compte. Et entendre deux personnes que vous tenez pour presque des amis vous traiter d'abruti et d'idiot à chaque phrase, il connaissait plus agréable. Il avait mal. Ouais, mal. Surtout que Severus savait, lui, qu'il entendait tout. Une telle attitude n'aurait certes pas dû le surprendre de la part de _Snivellus_…  
_Et il s'étonne, que je l'insulte, ce bâtard.  
_…mais…il avait cru…pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble…il lui avait semblé que la barrière depuis toujours érigée entre eux avait totalement disparu, qu'ils étaient proches, mutuellement satisfaits d'être en présence de l'autre. Il lui avait vraiment semblé, il avait vraiment cru… Pourquoi avait-il cru ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il menti à lui même ainsi, hein ?

Sirius n'était pas du genre à se morigéner éternellement. Tout était la faute de Severus. C'était lui le menteur, lui le connard, lui le Serpentard. Voilà. Il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, réparant ainsi sa bêtise originelle : il l'avait embrassé au lieu de le frapper ? Soit. Il était temps de restaurer l'ordre chamboulé.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva, bien déterminé à saisir Severus par le col et à l'envoyer s'encastrer dans l'armoire qui avec un peu de chance, s'écroulerait sur lui. Et tant pis pour les yeux innocents de cette chère Evans.  
Cependant, alors qu'il s'extrayait de sa cachette, la scène qui s'offrit à son regard le coupa net dans son élan. Son sang si chaud quelques instants auparavant se glaça dans ses veines.

Apercevant une haute silhouette au bord de leur champ de vision, Lily et Severus se séparèrent, mettant fin à leur baiser.

-Black !! s'écria Lily. C'est une manie !…

Elle réalisa subitement que Black était là depuis le début. Notant son torse nu elle fronça doublement les sourcils.

Sirius, le teint blanc et la mine déconfite, lâcha, à l'adresse de Severus :

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré.

Après quoi sans jeter un œil aux tourtereaux, il ramassa son pull et son sous-pull et, enjambant des objets hétéroclites hors d'usage, se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends ! lui cria Severus en se levant. C'est moi que tu traites d'enfoiré ?  
-Euh…fit- Lily, le nez au niveau de la braguette ouverte du Serpentard, révélée par la subite chute du livre camoufleur.

Sirius se retourna et fixa sa némésis sans dire mot.

-Je t'avais rien demandé, moi ! poursuivit Severus.  
-C'est facile de dire ça ! rétorqua Sirius, énervé.  
-C'est toi qui fous constamment la merde ! s'enflamma le Serpentard. D'abord hier, et maintenant tu te montres alors qu'on avait dit qu'elle devait pas te voir !  
-Je fous constamment la merde ? cria Sirius, excédé. D'un coup tout est de ma faute, alors que t'avais plutôt l'air consentant, je me trompe ?!  
-Ça a aucun rapport de quoi tu parles ! hurla Severus.  
-Et toi tu t'entends ?! rugit le Gryffondor. Je maintiens, t'es un bel enfoiré ! Tu croyais que j'allais rester à rien dire avec tout ce que j'entendais ? Ça fait plaisir, d'ailleurs !!  
-C'est mon problème ? T'avais qu'à pas écouter ! Tu te mêles toujours de ce qui te regardes pas !  
-Quoi !? explosa Sirius. Tu te fiches de moi ?!  
-J'en ai marre de toi Black, _CASSE-TOI !  
_-Un peu que je m'en vais ! hurla le Gryffondor. Un conseil, Evans : méfie-toi de ce connard, il change d'avis comme de chemise ! Quoiqu'à la réflexion c'est peut-être pas la meilleure comparaison vu qu'il porte tout le temps les mêmes fringues…  
-Tu me cherches ? siffla Severus en mettant la main à sa poche – mais étant donné qu'il avait enfilé sa robe à l'envers, il ne trouva pas sa baguette.  
-Je dis juste que tu sais pas te saper ! Tu dois y être habitué non ?  
-Désolé de ne pas être aussi superficiel que te le permets ton absence de cerveau, Black !  
-Pousse-toi Evans, je vais me le faire ! ragea Sirius en shootant dans un tabouret pour se jeter sur Severus.

Lily bondit sur ses pieds et s'écarta d'un bon mètre tandis que le Gryffondor empoignait le col du Serpentard, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé la poche de sa baguette. Ils se donnèrent simultanément un magistral coup de boule qui les assomma à demi. Ils se rempoignèrent cependant immédiatement tandis que la jeune spectatrice ahurie hésitait à leur dire d'un ton apaisant « Allons, les garçons, calmez-vous, vous êtes grands… ». Constatant la rage avec laquelle les deux garçons en question se fichaient des baffes, elle en déduisit rapidement qu'une exhortation au calme serait tout à fait inutile, voire les excèderait davantage. La seule solution pour les séparer était le seau d'eau. Mais elle n'avait pas de seau d'eau sous la main et comme toujours dans les situations dramatiques, elle avait momentanément oublié son état de sorcière et tout ce qui avait trait à une baguette magique.

-Severus, sois raisonnable ! cria-t-elle sans résultat. Black, lâche-le !

Sirius avait un avantage physique qui ne tarda pas à se faire valoir. Alors que le Serpentard lui tirait les cheveux en le frappant de sa main gauche, il donna à ce dernier un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, puis une claque, ce qui sonna quelque peu Severus qui relâcha sa prise. Le Gryffondor en profita pour encastrer puissamment sa victime dans l'armoire repérée plus haut, qui craqua sous l'assaut.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! intima une voix féminine.

Sirius, essoufflé, grimaçant, la lèvre supérieure en sang, tenait malgré tout fermement Severus, haletant également, par le col. Au travers de ses yeux embués – de douleur, bien sûr, faites vous tirer les cheveux sauvagement, vous verrez – il nota l'œil déjà bleui du Serpentard, sa grande estafilade sur la joue, sa lèvre tuméfiée et le sang qui coulait de son nez.  
_Mince…  
_Cloué à la porte de l'armoire, Severus n'eut d'autre alternative que de plonger son regard dans celui de Black. De furieux, il passa à déboussolé. Pourquoi cet infernal demeuré le regardait-il de cette façon ?

-Désolé, souffla Sirius.

Il lâcha Severus et détourna le regard. Il tomba sur Evans, qui gobait les mouches en attendant de savoir comment réagir. Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Tu t'excuses, Black ? lança la voix masculine de Severus.

Sirius se tourna vers le Serpentard, haussant un sourcil.

-Je m'excuse, Snape, dit-il avec un demi sourire, songeant qu'ils prononçaient là exactement les mots qui avaient précédé leur premier vrai baiser.

Severus ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Evans soit là ? Sirius aurait bien réitéré l'événement…

-Vous êtes fiers de vous ? lança justement Evans. Franchement ! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

Elle jeta à chacun des adolescents un regard mécontent. Désapprobation puissance mille.

-Vous êtes _tous les deux _totalement idiots ! Et, Severus, tu m'as raconté des cracks.

Fureur vengeresse dans le regard. _Ça se paiera._

-Enfin…vous faites ce que vous voulez, rougit-elle, son regard glissant de la braguette de Severus au torse de Sirius. C'est pas mes oignons. Severus, on se parlera plus tard, dit-elle en quittant le débarras.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, semblait-il pour la rappeler, mais se ravisa. Resté seul avec Black, il observa celui-ci frissonner puis se rhabiller, tandis que lui se laissait à nouveau tomber sur le sofa, tâtant délicatement son œil amoché.

-J'y vais, marmonna finalement le Gryffondor.  
-Attends.  
-…tu veux que je reste ? demanda Sirius du bout des lèvres.

Severus fixait ses genoux.

Déglutissant, Sirius prit sur lui et se rapprocha du Serpentard. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Les battements de son cœur retentissaient jusque dans ses tempes comme une cavalcade effrénée.

-Ecoute, Black, commença le Severus. J'ai bien aimé ce qu'on a fait tous les deux.  
-Moi aussi, murmura Sirius.  
-Mais c'est plutôt Lily, qui m'intéresse.

Le Gryffondor tenta de conserver une expression de morne neutralité, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'arrêtaient sans préavis.

-Alors de deux choses l'une, poursuivit Severus. Ou on continue.

Il leva un doigt.

-Mais il est nécessaire que la situation soit bien claire : on ne sort pas ensemble et on n'en parle à personne. Pas même à ceux qui sont prétendument au courant.

Il leva un deuxième doigt.

- Ou on arrête. Totalement. On ne se voit plus en privé, tu ne viens jamais me voir et moi non plus.

Il laissa le silence tomber.

-Alors ? questionna-t-il, évitant le regard tentateur du maraudeur.  
-…Quand tu dis que c'est _plutôt Evans_ qui t'intéresse, sourit Sirius d'un air innocent, ça veut dire que je t'intéresse _un peu_ ?  
-…Rhhââ, mais t'es pas possible ! expira Severus.  
-J'adore quand tu t'énerves, le taquina Sirius. T'es trop mignon.  
-Black…  
-Hm ?  
-Rappelles-toi que tu es suffisamment proche de moi pour que je t'étrangle.  
-Oups.  
-…Et puis, sois sérieux cinq minutes, reprit Severus. Tu choisis quelle option ?

Sirius plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

-J'ai pas envie de choisir une option.  
-Il faudra bien, pourtant.

Severus croisa les bras. Sirius s'accouda au dossier du sofa et se passa la main dans les cheveux, dans son habituelle attitude de séducteur invétéré. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il perdait des points en agissant ainsi, cette vision exaspérant le Serpentard. Cependant, il nota le visage fermé de ce dernier. Timidement, il tendit une main vers Severus, et passa ses doigts sur la lèvre coupée. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

-Arrête tes conneries, siffla Severus en se dégageant.  
-Pourquoi tu serais le seul à définir les options ? répliqua le Maraudeur. On est deux, dans l'affaire.  
-Excuse-moi mais pour les choses de l'esprit, j'ai tendance à parier sur celui des deux qui n'a _pas_ mis de la lessive dans les chaudrons de la classe aux derniers ASPIC blancs.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

-Mais bon, on va encore m'accuser de concevoir des préjugés, grogna Severus, alors allons-y : quelle serait ta troisième option ?

Le Gryffondor sourit. Il prit un air songeur qui dura quelques instants puis se racla la gorge :

-Option trois : tu laisses tomber Evans et tu sors avec moi.

Subjugué par tant de pur jus de cerveau, Severus s'écroula sur le sofa. Putain de Black.

-Tu es un cas d'étude, glissa-t-il.  
-Moi j'ai choisi mon option. A ton tour. Si ce n'est pas la même, on coupera la poire en deux.  
-Mais… ! Comment veux-tu couper la poire en deux !  
-Tu préfères quoi ?  
-…Option Un, murmura Severus en se cachant les yeux.  
-Je m'en doutais.

Sirius faillit lâcher que c'était digne d'un pleutre, d'un lâche, d'un malhonnête, d'un profiteur – mais se retint.

-En fait, si je résume, dit-il posément, tu veux sortir avec Evans, et…flirter avec moi sans que personne le sache. Pas super flatteur pour moi.  
-Désolé de ne pas m'aplatir devant ton ego surdimensionné, marmonna le Serpentard.  
-…Bon, j'y vais.  
-Quoi ? s'éberlua Severus en se redressant.  
-J'ai des trucs à faire.

Severus le suivit du regard tandis qu'il enjambait les divers pièges disséminés sur le chemin de la porte.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'appela-t-il finalement.  
-On fait comme on a dit ! répondit ingénument Sirius, avant de partir en riant.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Et voilàààààààà !  
Selon mes calculs cette fic comptera 9 chapitres ! Le 7 est en court d'écriture (je bloque à mort mais ça va s'arranger Y.Y)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui reviewez, ça coûte pas cher et vos messages sont le soleil de mes journée. Non, sérieusement.  
A bientôt !  
Lupiot


	7. Patmol contre le monde

Coucouuuuu ! Je sais, on n'y croyait plus. La preuve qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer.  
Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre - même si j'ai fait une pause d'écriture scandaleusement longue entre les deux moitiés "Y.Y  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 - Patmol contre le monde

La vie de Sirius Black avait toujours été étonnamment simple. Il avait toujours récolté d'excellentes notes sans vraiment travailler ; s'était toujours merveilleusement bien entendu avec tout le monde sauf avec les Serpentard, qu'il avait toujours haïs mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses ; avait toujours su gagner les cœurs des filles et des garçons sans trop d'efforts et…enfin bref, tout avait toujours était simple pour lui - si l'on mettait de côté de légères divergences d'opinions avec ses parents.  
Mais dernièrement, les choses devenaient toutes étonnamment compliquées.  
Par exemple, rigoler avec James. Un basique. Et pourtant. Depuis trois semaines, impossible de lui tirer le moindre éclat de rire, ce dont son ami d'enfance n'avait pourtant pas coutume d'être avare. James Potter était morose et pâlichon.

Exemple type de petit-déjeuner :  
Sirius (le nez dans sa tartine de beurre) : Passe la confiote steup' Cornedrue  
James (lui donnant le pichet de lait) : …  
Sirius (qui malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne peut pas faire comme si le pichet de laid était un pot de confiture) : Non, la confiote, s'il te plaît…  
James (levant vers son ami un regard délavé) : …de quoi ?  
Sirius (affligé) : Tu as mal dormi mon bichon ?  
James (imagine Sirius en train d'appeler Snape « mon bichon » et vire au vert) : Ouuiiin !

Exemple type de discussion au coin du feu :  
James (chouinant dans les bras de Remus) : Lily elle veut pu me parleeer !…  
Remus (jetant un regard mauvais à Sirius) : Tu vas t'excuser, toi, un jour ?  
Sirius (sortant de sa rêverie) : Hm ?  
Peter (à James) : Ça va lui passer, va…Avec les filles, suffit d'attendre qu'elles changent d'avis, c'est toi qui l'as toujours dit…  
Remus (à James) : Mais oui, je lui ai expliqué l'autre jour que tu n'étais pas responsable…elle va changer d'attitude bientôt, tu vas voir…  
Sirius (à James) : Tu sais, moi non plus, elle veut plus me parler…  
James (reniflant) : Mais toi t'es pas amoureux d'elle.  
Sirius (éloquent) : Bah non mais bon…  
Remus (songeur) : Il faudrait te changer les idées, Jamie…si on trouvait une petite blague à faire aux Serpentards ?  
Peter : Remus ???!  
James (imagine Sirius en train de s'excuser auprès de Snape après la blague, et redevient vert) : Pas envie…  
Sirius (imagine que Severus ne voudra plus jamais le revoir) : Moi non plus…  
James (imagine les raisons que Sirius a de ne pas avoir envie) : Ouuiiin !  
Etc.

Un autre aspect de la vie de Sirius qui s'était considérablement compliqué depuis peu était ses relations amoureuses.  
(Il fallait bien avouer qu'auparavant, il n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit avec _**un**__ Serpentard_.)

Il avait résolu de parler à Evans le plus vite possible afin de déterminer qui emporterait le morceau, mais la jeune fille semblait l'éviter comme la peste.

Exemple type de vaine tentative de Sirius pour avoir une conversation avec la jolie Préfète :  
Sirius (l'apostrophant après un cours, engageant) : Salut Evans ! Dis tu…  
Lily (regardant précipitamment sa montre) : Ouh la la ! C'est bientôt l'heure de consulter mon horoscope ! Salut, Black !

Et ce maudit Serpentard lui manquait. Sirius avait fini par admettre qu'il était salement accro à Severus. Il lui manquait énormément.  
Physiquement. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, il avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le toucher partout pour l'entendre haleter comme cette fois là dans le débarras, et pour le voir rougir comme cette autre fois dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, et surtout pour sentir sa bouche contre la sienne et ses mains sur son corps… Il en rêvait la nuit. Il aurait pu se trouver un brave Gryffondor comme palliatif, mais Sirius était un être têtu et capricieux, et s'il voulait SNAPE, il n'aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre, un point c'était tout.  
Et dooonc…Severus lui manquait physiquement, mais pas seulement, et c'était là que ça se gâtait. Sans tomber dans le dernier des pièges qui serait le sentimentalisme – la pire des catastrophes à éviter selon son orgueil de cabot fougueux – il reconnaissait éprouver _un peu plus _qu'une simple attirance physique pour le Serpentard. Il s'_intéressait _à Severus Snape et son sale caractère ; il ressentait la bizarre envie de le _connaître _un peu mieux. En deux mots, il voulait vraiment sortir avec lui, dans le sens respectable de l'expression – que jamais Sirius Black n'avait utilisé, enchaînant les conquêtes sans s'attarder sur l'étrange idée d'affinités autres qu'esthétique, voire sexuelles – même si malgré ses fanfaronnades, il n'était pas très expérimenté de ce côté.

Mais il s'était fixé comme but de mettre les choses au clair avec Evans avant de poursuivre sa relation/son absence de relation avec Severus, et comme Evans agissait comme s'il était lui-même hautement contagieux de quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant, il ne s'en sortait pas.  
Mais il n'était pas dit que le Sirius Black serait mis en déroute par une nana caractérielle, fois de Maraudeur.

_-Evans !_ la coinça-t-il à la sortie de la grande salle le lendemain matin.

La jeune fille sursauta en glapissant, une main sur le cœur.

-Ah Black, tu tombes mal j'allais justement…  
-Rien du tout.  
-…écrire à ma tante, finit Lily dans un gargouillis, rentrant la tête dans les épaules d'un air craintif.

Sirius posa ses mains de chaque côté du mur et darda sur la pauvre Evans un regard dangereux.

-Je t'ai coincée, tu vas être obligée de m'écouter. Evans.  
-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? rétorqua cette dernière d'un air méfiant.  
-Ouais.

Sirius réfléchit.  
Pas trop longtemps, non plus.

-Tu veux sortir avec Severus ? lança-t-il.  
-…Quoi ? s'éberlua la jolie rousse. …Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Tu veux…  
_-Moins fort !_ supplia Lily. Subtilité, tu connais ?  
-Non, trop de syllabes. Et je suis un bourrin, c'est bien connu, sourit Sirius.

La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et afficha une grimace désappointée.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? chuchota-t-elle après un silence.  
-Je croyais que ça paraîtrait évident à une surdouée comme toi…glissa Sirius en haussant un sourcil.  
-…oh…

Sirius joua un peu plus des sourcils.

-…non…non non… Non ! _Black_, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux…_sortir _avec Severus !  
-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua le tombeur en claquant la langue.  
-Mais parce que tu le détestes !  
-Bah en fait, pas tant que ça…  
-Oh pitié ! Vous n'avez rien en commun ! Tu es un crétin, il est intelligent ; tu es un frimeur, il est discret ; tu es irresponsable, il est sensé ! Tu es à Gryffondor, il est à Serpentard ! Et tu es gay, il est hétéro.  
-Ah aah ! Je ne suis pas totalement gay, et il n'est pas tout à fait hétéro…. nuança Sirius, passant outre le flot d'insultes qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine figure.  
-Ah ça, je ne veux rien savoir, répondit aussitôt Lily en chassant une mouche imaginaire.

Imaginer ces deux garçons en train de…de…se tenir à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre sans s'envoyer des pêches, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'y refusait catégoriquement.

-Tant mieux, j'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler, glissa Sirius. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Evans. Tu veux sortir avec Severus ?  
-…Et toi non plus ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir s'il m'int-  
-Faux, la coupa Sirius. Moi, j'ai répondu…  
-…pff…Et en _quoi_ ça te regarde ?  
-Je compte l'écrire avec du sang sur les murs.  
-He…???

Parfois, les jeux d'esprits de Sirius tombaient totalement à plat.

-Je veux dire, dis-moi, mince ! Je ne vais pas le répéter à tout le monde !  
-…Ah ah ah ! Hilarant ! Sirius Black faire preuve de _discrétion_ ! Très bon !!  
-Tss…

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué, mais fatiguééé…

-…c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas si différents, nota Lily. Là, c'était exactement Severus.

Cette remarque les plongea tous deux dans un silence méditatif. Sirius affichait une grimace franchement désabusée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, ils parlèrent en même temps :  
-Bon je vais reposer ma question…  
-Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec Severus, Black ?

Sirius s'interrompit, passablement agacé.

-Mais crotte à la fin !…Pourquoi pas !?  
-C'est encore l'un de tes brillants traquenards à visée humoristique ?  
-Mais non !

Le garçon se passa la main dans les cheveux, excédé.

-Bon, tu veux savoir ? siffla-t-il.  
-Un peu, oui, rétorqua la tigresse avec un regard noir. C'est mon ami.  
-…ouais, un peu plus, même…  
-BREF.  
-Ouais, bref. Voilà, depuis le début, cette histoire, c'est un enchaînement de couacs. Rien n'était prévu, ok ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace dubitative. L'idée que Severus et Black aient pu se rapprocher _d'eux-mêmes _et sans préméditation lui semblait relever de la pure science-fiction. A côté, cette histoire de nifleur mutant tapis dans les cachots lui paraissait presque crédible.

-Je voudrais être sûre de bien comprendre, Black, dit-elle sans méchanceté. Il te _plaît ?_ demanda-t-elle après un temps.

Sirius regarda ailleurs en rosissant légèrement. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher que ouais, si elle voulait, en quelque sorte c'était ça, lorsque la jeune fille reprit la parole d'une voix suffoquée :  
-J'y crois pas…

Elle le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit, en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule – ce que font relativement peu souvent les merlans frits, par ailleurs.

-J'y crois pas…  
-Bah quoi, bougonna Sirius, gêné.  
-J'y crois pas…  
-Bon bah ça va maintenant !  
-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire…  
-Comment tu dis ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu n'arrives pas à y croire ?  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas y croire…  
-Oui c'est ça, elle dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire…  
-Mais c'est vraiment dingue !  
-Elle _confirme_ qu'elle n'y croit pas.  
-…waow…  
-Je paraphrase, mais, vraiment, elle n'y croit pas.  
-Bah, c'est incroyable…  
-C'est bien ce que je dis.  
-_Sirius Black, amoureux de Severus Snape…  
-Hey ! protesta le concerné. J'ai jamais dit ça !  
-Sirius Black __amoureux_, déjà, c'est un scoop_, _mais de « _Snivellus »_… ! On va frôler l'incident diplomatique…  
-Mais arrête tes conneries !  
-Et comment ils l'ont pris, Potter et les aut- mais attends… ! C'est pour ça que Potter est complètement dans le coltar depuis… deeeepuuuuiiiis… …la Salle de Bain.  
-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est _vraiment _passé dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets il y a trois semaines ? Severus m'a _menti_, pour ça aussi. Oh et puis non, je ne veux rien savoir. Oh et puis si. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle grinçait des dents, et Sirius, en toute honnêteté, n'aurait pas souhaité s'appeler Severus Snape dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

-Réellement, Evans, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.  
-Je vois.

C'était pire que tout.

-Ecoute…relança Sirius. Ce serait quand même sympa de me répondre…Tu veux sortir avec lui, oui ou mer-  
-Black, l'interrompit la jeune fille, un rien énervée. C'est…c'est pas comme ça entre Severus et moi. C'est…compliqué…  
-Ah ouais. C'est vrai que pour moi, c'est vachement simple.

Lily lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-Tu es très spirituel, comme d'habitude.  
-Dooonc, entre vous, c'est compliqué. Hm-hm. Mais en clair ? Il te plaît, ou quoi ?  
-_Oui_. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, _en théorie_.  
-…Ah ouais ! …Tu sais, je pense que c'est toi qui es compliquée…  
-Black… ! l'avertit-t-elle.  
-Ok, ok. C'est quoi, la théorie ?  
-Ben, il est classe…intelligent…attentionné… Mais…

-…on a trop de…divergences d'opinions pour sortir ensemble.

Elle sembla prendre conscience de l'idée en la formulant.  
Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Donc en pratique, tu me le laisses.

Lily adressa à son condisciple un regard figé parfaitement énigmatique, et une moue dégoûtée – nettement moins énigmatique.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius sembla sur le point de battre des mains avec la bouille enthousiaste du gamin de quatre ans qui découvre la crème glacée au chocolat.

-J'voudrais êt'sûr qu'tout est bien clair : j'peux lui dire c'que tu m'as dit ? demanda-t-il a toute allure. Qu'tu veux pas sortir avec lui ?  
-Qu…oui, mais ne déformes pas !  
-Oui oui et tu vas pas faire un scandale si j'me rapproche de lui ?  
-Non…  
-Ok ! s'exclama le maraudeur, un immense sourire illuminant son beau visage. Merci pour tout !

Il s'éloigna en trottinant.  
Vers le donjon.

SS-SB-SS-SB

-Ding dong ? tenta Sirius en toquant sur le mur humide du donjon qui servait de passage secret à la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Seul le silence froid et malsain de cette partie du château lui répondit.

-L'ennui avec un mur, c'est qu'on ne peut même pas essayer de parlementer, nota le Gryffondor en songeant avec affection à la Grosse Dame.  
-Tu cherches quelque chose, Black... ?

Sirius se retourna prestement. Une voix si suave, une tonalité si doucement méprisante...

-Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom, salua le brun, décontracté. Non, merci de proposer si aimablement ton aide : j'ai trouvé. Si tu permets que je t'emprunte Severus Snape une seconde...

Severus, qui se découvrait un penchant optimiste, parvint à se réjouir de ne pas être exposé aux regards de toute sa promotion _en plus_ de celui de Lucius, déjà pas franchement plaisant à encaisser.

-Laisse-moi régler ça, siffla-t-il à l'adresse du Préfet blond.

Il tentait de paraître viril et mesuré.  
En réalité, il bouillonnait d'énervement. _Quand_ ce damné Black cesserait-il de l'humilier publiquement ? La rumeur de leur liaison était relancée par chacune de leurs apparitions communes, alors, par Merlin, si Black avait au moins la présence d'esprit d'emprunter sa maudite cape à son maudit pote Potter - mais non, il fallait qu'il fasse le malin et pointe angéliquement sa gueule enfariné de chien galeux, et... rrhââââ, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Lucius allait sûrement raconter à tout le monde que Black et Snape s'étaient éloignés pour un entretien privé.

-J'ai voulu te refaire le coup du chien fougueux, mais je me suis rappelé que ça t'avait moyennement plu, la dernière fois, sourit Sirius de toutes ses dents, en s'approchant de son Serpentard personnel.  
-Sans blague, grinça Severus en esquivant le bras qui se glissait sur ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Te parler.  
-Tu as deux minutes trente. Sois concis.  
-Ok. Je vais te la faire à la Goyle : Black veut sortir avec Snape. Black a parlé à Evans. Evans veut pas sortir avec Snape. Black est content.

Severus fixa sans mot dire l'expression expectative du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
Le silence fut assez long. D'une part parce que l'énoncé était si abyssalement idiot que le Serpentard hésita à ricaner méchamment. D'autre part parce que l'idée que Lily ait pu dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui creusait un trou froid dans la poitrine de Severus. Et aussi un peu parce que Sirius Black avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleus effroyablement divins. Il se laissa aspirer une fois de plus - par surprise.

-Je comprends, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment. c'est vrai que c'est dur de communiquer avec Goyle. Mais c'était juste une façon de parler, tu sais. C'est moi, Sirius. Je vais comprendre ce que tu me dis, même si tu utilises des mots avec beaucoup de lettres.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.  
Il était amusé malgré lui.

-Tu as parlé avec Lily ? demanda-t-il après un nouveau blanc.  
-Ouais, répondit sobrement Sirius, qui sentait, un peu vexé, que la rousse réussissait à lui piquer la vedette une fois de plus.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?  
-Elle a dit, texto, que tu n'étais qu'un menteur et un profiteur, et que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec toi parce que vous aviez trop de divergences d'opinion.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, sonné.

-Tex...Texto ? répéta-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit naïvement Sirius, tout sourire. Mais t'inquiète, elle a dit que vous resteriez amis. Enfin, elle t'en veut provisoirement, mais _moi_ je suis là...

Le Maraudeur glissa sa main sous le col de la robe du Serpentard, et l'embrassa doucement.  
Severus, à cent kilomètres de là, songea vaguement que jamais personne ne l'aimerait comme il avait aimé Lily. Et qu'il pouvait mourir.

Sirius sentit que Snape était moyennement impliqué dans le baiser et murmura contre ses lèvres :  
-Elle m'a aussi dit « Je te le laisse », et tu sais qu'elle ne te laisserait jamais en proie aux mains d'un homme qui te veut autre chose que du bien...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, se collant contre son torse.

-Et je ne veux _que ton bien_..., murmura-t-il encore contre les lèvres, avec un sourire volontairement pervers.

Severus inspira profondément, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Il mit fin au baiser, et écarta légèrement le corps de Black du sien, le temps de mettre mentalement les choses à plat.  
Lily.

-Oublie Lily Evans, dit alors Sirius Black, d'un ton vide de plaisanterie qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Oublie-la.

Severus grimaça inconsciemment. Cet infernal de Gryffondor avait pour une fois raison. Elle n'était pas pour lui. Ne le serait jamais.  
Exit Lily.  
Ce serait le plus dur qu'il aurait à faire dans sa vie. Oublier la femme qu'il aimait. Cela lui prendrait probablement des années.  
Des années.

-Moi, je peux t'aider à l'oublier..., proposa gentiment Black, un demi-sourire dans le regard.

Ce bon sang de cabot avait l'air sincère.  
Nom de Dieu.  
Severus ferma momentanément les yeux. Zen. Expulser de son cerveau la vision de ce regard... tendre ? Deux yeux bleus emplis de lumière. Non, mais franchement. Black était un indécrottable emmerdeur. Il avait trouvé un moyen tout à fait inédit de lui pourrir la vie, et ce en étant _amoureux de lui_. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès.  
Céphalée en perspective.

-Sev ? murmura un innocent petit Gryffondor en attente de câlins.

« _Ooooh »_ se maudit le Serpentard. Le fait est qu'il avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.  
Mais pas pour le consoler, ni pour se consoler - ni pour quoique ce soit d'un tant soit peu avouable, d'ailleurs.  
Sirius Black était une machine de sex. Sirius Black n'était et ne resterait rien d'autre qu'une affolante machine de sex. Il était là. Il était attirant. Il ne réclamait que ça. Tout dans son attitude avait toujours électrisé Severus, lui faisant oublier les chemins de la raison. Pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient provoqués et tapé dessus. Récemment, ils avaient trouvé un expiatoire tout aussi efficace à cette tension étrange qui naissait entre eux. Et Severus avait aimé. Oh oui. Il avait beau s'être psychologiquement longuement tourmenté, il avait décidé que Oui, bon Dieu, il aimait le corps de Sirius Black, et Non, par Salazard, il ne détestait pas tant que ça ce type arrogant et mentalement retardé.  
Alors il lui avait proposé un marché.  
C'était limpide, et il avait cru que Black approuverait sans réserve.  
Se voir en secret. Découvrir dans l'intimité l'étendue de cette interaction chimique qui les faisait bouillir d'excitation lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient l'un avec l'autre.  
Mais il y avait eu un couac.  
(Encore un.)  
Et, pour changer, ça venait de Black.

Seulement là, le couac était vraiment trop énorme. Severus ne pouvait pas cautionner ça.

-Black, lâcha-t-il brusquement alors que cet imbécile heureux se lovait à nouveau contre lui.  
-Nnrrouiii ?  
-Black je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, dit-il durement.  
-Alors là, je dois avouer que je m'y attendais un peu, répondit le Gryffondor, moqueur.  
-Je suis sérieux. T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?  
-Vouip, caporal.  
-Et ça te fait quoi ? insista Severus, un peu agressif, en repoussant Sirius de quelques centimètres pour l'inciter à réagir.

Ce dernier commença par soupirer bruyamment, avant de sonder le regard du Serpentard pour comprendre quel était le problème.  
Il comprit quel était le problème.  
Severus avait saisi - comment ? - qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple attirance derrière l'envie qu'avait le Maraudeur de passer du temps avec le Serpentard.  
Légèrement troublé, Sirius recula d'un pas pour pouvoir - éventuellement - tenir une conversation censée, et commença pour cela par hausser les épaules.

-Ecoute, je te demande pas d'être amoureux, finit-il par lâcher.

Il rosit très légèrement, mais conserva son ton détaché :

-Tu me plaît assez. Prends-le comme tu veux, ajouta-t-il après un temps. Mais on n'est vraiment pas obligés de parler de sentiments et de toutes ces conneries. On n'a pas douze ans. On peut... faire des trucs tous les deux ; sortir ensemble, se voir quand on en a envie. Je te demande rien de précis côté poitrail.  
-...hein ? fit machinalement Severus après avoir digéré le discours. « Côté...  
-Côté cœur.

Silence. Ils se fixèrent intensément, et le coin de la bouche de Sirius s'étira sur un sourire hésitant.

-Tu m'embrasses ? murmura-t-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard lourd de désespoir, comme s'il se demandait si, en fin de compte, la solution à tous ses problèmes ne serait pas un coup de massue - type troll des montagnes - sur cette figure angélique. Brutal, certes, mais ferme et définitif. Plus d'interminables discussions ridicules et bêtifiantes comme celles qu'ils étaient en train de mener.

-Non, je ne t'embrasse pas, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rationnel. Black...

Severus inspira. Soupira. Ré-inspira. Le courage n'était pas son fort.

-Black... Sirius, j'adore être avec toi. J'ai adoré... faire les trucs qu'on a fait, évoqua-t-il de manière plus qu'allusive en songeant à la Salle de Bain des Préfets et au débarras.

Sirius, dubitatif, attendait le « mais ».

-Mais je veux pas être avec toi. Tu _dois_ le comprendre. C'est...c'est du 'délire'. Quelque chose qui n'est pas vivable dans la réalité. On ne sera jamais ensemble. Alors...

Le Serpentard, hésitant, tendit la main :  
-Ciao. C'était bien.

SB-SS-SB-SS

Il reste deux chapitres. Le prochain s'appelle _Severus Snape contre le monde.  
Si ça vous plaît toujours, faîtes moi un petit coucou ^^ Biz,  
Lupiot _


End file.
